Danny Phantom in Darkness Phantom
by Ten Commandments
Summary: Danny's life is going well, until Vlad tricks him into the Ghost Zone. The following moments leading up to a meeting with a new ghost and Desiree puts Danny in the path of an ancient weapon. Happens right before PP. DannyxDesiree
1. The First Darkness

_**Danny Phantom in Darkness Phantom**_

The darkness in one's heart is a man's greatest strength and weakness.

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom. Talk to Butch Hartman for that.

Pairings: DannyxSam, DannyxDesiree

Author's Notes;

Manabu: Welcome to another story made by Ten Commandments.

Kenshin: And to those who are going to complain about him making another story, suck it!

Ester: Kenshin, be nice!

Manabu: In this story Danny Phantom will learn how to become friends with people he once thought of as enemies. In all honesty, it was thought up thanks to several DannyxDesiree shippers on Fanfiction; Kixen, that guy who did My Greatest Desiree, and another person who will remain anonymous who inspired Clockwork's role.

Yusei: The first chapter will be short, but just go with it. The next one will be roughly four times to length.

_**The First Darkness: The Time Trippin' Plan**_

_**

* * *

**_

The Ghost Zone; It is a green and black realm existing beside the Human world. It serves as the flip side of Earth and is just as big as it. Ghosts live here whenever they aren't terrorizing the human world or are sent back by Earth's defender, the half ghost half human Danny Phantom. But of course, no one who would even bother to read this story wouldn't know what this place is. In a certain part of the Ghost Zone exists a certain building floating, a large clocktower.

This place untouched by time is home to one of the most powerful ghosts in all of existence, Clockwork. The now adult sized ghost of time is currently adjusting his time staff, which isn't synched up to the current time flow again. He floats by a metal canister, the Fenton Thermos, which contains a very powerful monster inside; he is an evil, future alternate version of Danny Phantom, known simply as Dark Danny Phantom; Dan works too because that name is long.

"Let me out!" A voice shouts from the inside of the thermos.

"No," Clockwork speaks in a death pan tone as he passes it by. The voice inside of the thermos remains silent for a long pause.

"How about now?" Dan asks with a more hopeful tone.

"No," Clockwork replies, angering the evil ghost even more.

"Damn it!" He curses, struggling inside his prison so he could break free. He eventually gives up. "Can I atleast get a bathroom break?"

"You don't eat," Clockwork says, shutting him down for the third time.

Dan soon snaps, shouting, "You know, this is pointless! The fact that he became me in the first place just goes to show that history will repeat itself! If I know my cheesehead archenemy he will try to expose young me as a ghost and try to remove his ghost half. Once that happens I will be reborn and be free to do as I please with this world and the next!

"And besides, eventually I will escape this metal prison and rip you to shreds!" He warns the time ghost.

"I know. But then again-" At this moment Clockwork turns into a child. "-I know everything."

Clockwork then turns his eyes towards the door, and sees the Observants coming towards him, well, two of them. The left one says, "Clockwork, we are here to-"

"Push another task on me, right?" Clockwork states, finishing his sentence before he could.

"Stop doing that! It's annoying!" The right Observant says to him.

"I already know what you came here for," He turns into an old man at this point. "To task me with the job of dealing with the Ghost King's Revenant. You don't have to constantly bother me for such a trivial manner."

"If it was a task someone else could handle we wouldn't have bothered coming here in the first place," The left Observant says to him.

"We also need to destroy the items he possesses. It will put an end to the Ghost King's legacy once and for all," The right one speaks.

"To reach that end you want the Doomsickle, the weapon capable of destroying ghosts and the other Artifacts of Darkness forever, right?" Clockwork questions, undermining their intelligence once again. He then turns into an adult. "That would be impossible for me. The Doomsickle can only be used by a human. For that end I believe you're going to need him, right?"

"That is right. You will have to enlist the help of Danny Phantom," The right Observant states.

"Fine. Now, leave me to my devices," Clockwork demands, prompting the two eyeballs to disappear. Once he could tell they were gone he goes to his wall of time windows.

He then presses the top button of his Time Scepter, and the middle window shows a vision of a three headed monster flying over Amity Park. It skips to a new image showing a female ghost with long black hair leaning over a kid and kissing him. The next image shows Danny Phantom crushed to the ground with some villain's boot on his head. This person has huge, black hair with a green streak running through it. He has a black and silver jumpsuit on similar to Danny's and blood red eyes. On his back is a black and red cape attached to him by two green skulls. On his head is a crown covered in green fire and in his right hand is a green ring with a skull on it. Another image appears showing what looks to be a flaming headed version of Danny fighting himself, and it's tied.

Clockwork turns off the time windows and turns into a child. Dan Phantom, still in the can, says, "Those annoying Observants, who do nothing but observe... You may claim to be all powerful, but you're still just a-"

"I will shake the thermos again," Clockwork warns, shutting up the trapped ghost. His thoughts then go to the young Danny Phantom, and the trials he will face now. He then says, "Allot of things happen around that kid. Still, all of this is necessary for him to approach a better path for him."

* * *

Manabu: At this point the theme song plays, and shows a picture of Danny Phantom with his jumpsuit torn up a bit wielding a black and green scythe while charging against the shadow of himself, Vlad and a group of other ghosts. In the background shows Clockwork and Desiree watching the scene, the latter out of concern.

Julia: I wish the show had continued, and Clockwork's voice actor hadn't died.

Kenshin: Anyway, this ends the first chapter. Like stated before this story takes place right after D-Stabilized and before Phantom Planet.


	2. The Second Darkness

_**Danny Phantom in Darkness Phantom**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom.

Kenshin: In this chapter Link and company meet Ivy and search out a cure for-

Yusei: Wrong script.

Kenshin:Eh?

Yusei: You got the wrong script. This is Darkness Phantom.

Kenshin: Ah... In this chapter Vlad makes Danny's life miserable with his laws so Danny tries to get even. Unfortunately, he falls into a trap and is sent to the Ghost Zone where he meets new ghost Kevin Dunames.

Kevin: Yeah?

_**The Second Darkness: The Stylish Gene Combination**_

* * *

"Danny, hold up a second!" Jack Fenton calls out to his youngest child. 14 year old Danny Fenton stops himself from heading outside just in time to hear his father calling for him.

"What is it dad? I don't want to be late for school," he says, walking back inside the living room. He sees his parents standing by the television to see their mayor Vlad Masters. The only thing he could think of is, 'This can't be good.'

"Citizens of Amity Park, I am here to announce a new set of anti ghost laws. After our recent storm of ghost attacks-" As Vlad says this, a set of pictures pop up showing Danny Phantom fighting against Vortex, Undergrowth, the Box Ghost and Nightmare. "-A change of pace is in order. And being as I am your mayor, with most of you questioning how and why you voted for me in the first place, I will go to the ends of the earth to make your lives safer."

Vlad smiles as he receives photo shots. Maddie continues to glare at him as cold as ice, seeing as she can't forgive him for shooting Danny that last time and for trying to take her away from Jack, while Jack is smiling. Danny on the other hand is beyond angry after he showed those troublesome ghosts, or more specifically scenes of them kicking his butt. "Is that it, or should I sit down?"

"Danny, shush!" - Jack

"And so I shall propose that the first law will be a 9 o' clock, no, eight o' clock curfew for all of our young people. Any child below the age of 18 will have to turn in by eight, and all parents are duty bound to make sure their child is there!" he says, bringing up questionable chatter among the people he stands before. "The second law will be forbidden contact with any of these spectral freaks, especially our 'local hero' Danny Phantom, who is obviously the cause of all the recent ghost attacks. Anyone, especially children, who is seen around him will be sentenced to immediate reeducation!"

"What?" - Danny

"That's right Vladdie! That no good ghost punk is obviously the biggest problem in this town!" Jack says, agreeing with his old college buddy.

"I'm going to school," Danny says, finally managing to walk out the door. While walking down the street he looks at his watch and sees that he's almost late. "Better hurry."

He sneaks into an empty alleyway, looks both ways for anyone who could be watching, and says, "I'm going ghost!"

A ring of light appears around him before separating. His appearance changes with it, turning the raven haired half human Danny Fenton into the white haired half ghost Danny Phantom. He takes flight into the air, his legs turning into a tail. He flies all the way to Casper High, turning invisible so as not to be spotted.

"Stupid Plasmius setting up those laws! He's trying to turn the whole town against me!" Danny mumbles as he continues to fly.

Danny enters the high school, quickly searching for a place to become human again. He finds the bathroom and goes inside one of those walled up toilet spots. He becomes visible and turns human, before exiting the lavatory. "I wonder if Tucker and Sam are here yet."

"Danny?" Danny looks to the side and sees Sam by the door. Shocked he looks at his surroundings, and the two girls inside, realizing the mistake he made.

"This is the women's bathroom, isn't it?"

Later That Day...

Sam and Tucker are busy eating lunch. Beside them is Danny, who has numerous bruises on his face from coming out of the girl's bathroom. Tucker laughs, saying, "I still can't believe you did that!"

"Shut up Tucker! I didn't know! I'm already under allot of stress," he explains.

"So I take it you heard of Vlad's anti-ghost laws then. Man, the guy can't give you a break, can he?" Tucker states, looking at his PDA. It shows a video of Vlad's last conference meeting this morning.

"What's with Vlad and making your life miserable? Doesn't he have anything better to do?" Sam adds.

"Of course not, he's an annoying, whacked up fruitloop. That's why he tried to clone me!" Danny states, remembering his 'cousin' Dani. He doesn't hate her for being cloned by him, but he can never forgive Vlad, even more so than before, for what he tried to do to her. Danny then smirks when he gains an idea. "But I do know of a way to get him off my back."

"Let me guess, another prank?" Sam questions in a dead tone voice.

"Sam, don't give me that. You'd probably be all for it if I was playing a prank on Paulina." - Danny

"No I wouldn't-" she says in a firm tone of voice. She then goes soft and says, "-But no one's saying you can't."

"-I also would like to bring up that I will be closing down Amity Gardenhouse for a day spa." Vlad concludes in a recording on Tucker's PDA.

Sam looks up at Danny, who has a peeved look on her face. She sighs and says, "Let's get him!"

Later That Night...

At 7 o' Clock, an hour before curfew for teens, Danny Phantom can be seen flying through the skies of Amity Park. "I'm amazed no one came by and attacked me."

"So, what's your plan again? I'm a little confused as to how you're going to trick your arch enemy this time," Sam asks Danny on his headphone recorder, the same one he used the second time he went into the Ghost Zone before meeting Walker.

"Thanks Sam, you're really supportive. I'll sneak into his home tonight and trap him inside the Fenton Thermos. He'll have no choice but to repel his laws so he can come out." Danny explains as he continues to fly.

"I'm not sure if this will work. I mean, Vlad tends to be a bit ahead of you in the game," Sam adds, bringing up all of his supposed plans he has used against Danny.

"Sam, this is all I can do. I tried to expose him last time, but he just made a clone. He was even gonna waste it before I possessed it and use that plan. I doubt the same thing will work again," Danny tells her as he reaches Masters' manor. He enters the building and immediately goes invisible.

"Now, if I was Vlad where would I hide?" Danny asks himself as quiet as he could.

"I would be right behind you," A voice speaks. Danny quickly looks behind him and sees Vlad Masters holding a Fenton Thermos. He aims it at Danny and fires a capture beam, which ensnares a yelling Danny and traps him inside.

"What the hell? When did you get the Fenton Thermos?" - Danny

"Poor young Daniel. If you can steal your parents' equipment what makes you think I can't?" Vlad questions him with a prideful chuckle. "The fact of the matter is a half ghost like me has just as much access to things as you do!

"Man it feels great to have a plan go so well! I half expected your friends to show up," Vlad says as a black ring appears around his body. Just like Danny's ring it passes through his body, turning him into Vlad Plasmius. He turns invisible and intangible and flies out his home towards Fenton Works.

He sneaks into the basement and turns visible. He opens the ghost portal and creates a clone. This clone takes the Fenton Thermos and flies into the Ghost Zone. "Now, everything's in place for my plan. The Fright Knight should be ready."

With that done, Vlad flies home, laughing that devious laugh of his.

The Ghost Zone...

On the other side of the portal Vlad's clone has taken Danny all the way to the furthest part of the Ghost Zone, or at least halfway. He comes before Skulker's island and releases Danny from the thermos, before destroying it. Danny shouts, "Whoa! The Ghost Zone?"

"Ta ta for now Daniel. Say hello to your friends for me!" Vlad says before he vanishes in the blink of an eye.

"Ah great. Now I have to fly home-" He is cut from his concentration when he hears a gun charging up. Turning to his left he spots Skulker aiming a wrist gun at him.

"I don't know why you're here ghost child, but this is the perfect opportunity to mount your pelt on my wall!" The hunter threatens before firing at him.

Frantic, Danny avoids his attacks and flies away, before firing an ice beam from his eyes to freeze him. Skulker has the funniest look of surprise on his face while being frozen. Danny then flies away, saying, "-while avoiding every one of my enemies."

Danny continues to fly throughout the Ghost Zone to reach his destination. "Damn that Vlad! He just makes me so mad!"

Along the way he comes before a cemetery. He spots someone placing a crystal kabutomushi figurine on a grave. Before he could get a good look at it, he is suddenly distracted by the annoying noise of, "Beware!"

Danny looks to the side, to his disappointment, to find the Box Ghost floating above him. "You know, I was going to yell at you for showing up in front of me, but I'm actually glad that I have someone to blow steam off of."

"I am not someone you should take lightly! After tormenting you as the frightening owner of Pandora's Box has made me stronger than ever! I AM THE BOX GHOST REVIVED!" The Box Ghost says in a shouting tone. Danny wastes no time in flying towards him, and punches him twice in the face. The Box Ghost is knocked to the ground within the cemetery. Danny lands and his eyes shine bright green. He gathers green energy to his hands.

"Hey Pox Ghost! You ever heard of dodge beam?" Danny fires an energy beam at the Box Ghost, who hurries out of the way. The beam strike the mourning ghost and destroys his beetle figurine.

"Oh poop! The Box Ghost doesn't need to get involved with him!" The Box Ghost shouts before flying away.

"Huh?" Danny looks at the ghost he just shot, and sees his crystal figurine has turned to dust. The ghost stands up and turns to him. Danny could see this person is as white as Walker, and just as tall. But he differs from him by the giant beetle horn on his head and the other bug-like attachments on his body. He looks like a tokusatsu kaijin actually. "Whoa. Does anyone need an exterminator?"

"You fool! Do you realize what you did you stupid ghost brat?" He curses, making Danny even more pissed.

"And you are?" - Danny

"I am Kevin Dunames, the Gene Ghost. I finally made my deceased wife the perfect item to commemorate her death, and it's destroyed! There's nothing left for me to bring it back with!" Kevin shouts at the halfa.

"Well, I'm sorry. But, try not to make a big de... wait, ghosts can die?" Danny asks in shock.

"Of course we die! Even our afterlife isn't immortal. We all die, just like you will in a few minutes!" A bolt of green ectoplasmic energy fires from his horn towards Danny, blasting him out of the cemetery. Kevin follows him and prepares to ram him. Danny turns invisible and avoids him. "Some superhero you are, Danny Phantom."

"Does everybody in the Ghost Zone know me?" - Danny

"Those you haven't fought know you as the ghost kid who defeated Pariah Dark, and chucked that pain in the ass Undergrowth back in this world! He's done nothing but cause trouble for all of us ever since he came here; you're nothing more than a trouble-making ghost who only cares about the humans you claim to live with!" Kevin screams out of anger. He fires another electric bolt from his horns at Danny.

Danny creates a ghost shield to block it, and fires several beams at Kevin, but each one fails to penetrate his beetle shell armor. "What did I ever do to you, besides just now?"

"I'll make you wish you never fired that blast!" Kevin's left hand glows a rainbow color.

"Buzz off bug brain!" Danny fires a beam with both hands. Kevin shoots a rainbow colored beam that collides with his, and the ectoplasmic energy attack disperses into nothing. "What was that?"

"I have the ability to manipulate the genes in anything that beam hits," Kevin tells the white haired kid. He fires another blast at Danny, who avoids it.

"Note to self; quit fighting the Box Ghost in the Ghost Zone," Danny says to himself as he hides behind a rock formation. Kevin fires a rainbow gene beam, turning the rock into sand. Danny flies out of the way of another gene beam, and shoots one of his own at him.

Kevin fires a gene beam at the sand, converting it into glass. He then uses it to reflect Danny's beam at him, but Danny bounces it away with a shield. That beam hits someone and sends them flying into a pink door.

Danny and Kevin look off to the side to see who it is, and is shocked to find Desiree was at the opposite end of the blast. She falls down before regaining her balance. She looks at her hands and grows enraged, before glaring at Danny. "You!"

"Ah poop. Why did she have to be there?" - Danny

"Just another person's life you ruined because you don't care." Kevin states as he crosses his arms over his chest.

"That was an accident!" he says, defending himself on the matter.

"You've made your last mistake child! You will soon wish you were never born!" she shouts as she enlarges her hand. Desiree punches at Danny, knocking him into the sky. Danny regains his balance, but gets hit by a lightning bolt from Kevin.

This attack knocks Danny back into the cemetery. He slides until he hits a tombstone headfirst. Danny cradles his head, mumbling, "Ow. I can't believe I'm getting my butt handed to me like this."

He looks up in the sky and spots Kevin and Desiree coming back. "Aw man," Danny spots what he guesses to be a weapon by the tombstone his head smashed into. He examines the weapon to be a scythe. The black, wooden part of the scythe is actually made of black chains and the bottom of it has a cross-like point. The top of the scythe connected to the blade is similar to the bottom but shines with a black glow while colored ectoplasmic green. "I guess I can borrow this."

He reaches out and grabs it with his left hand, but it releases a green electric shock throughout his body. It stings only once, but forces him into his human form. "What the?"

"I'll tear you gene by gene!" Kevin fires a rainbow beam from his horn at Danny.

"Ah crap!" Danny holds the scythe up to take the blow, knowing he can't fly away fast enough. The beam releases a flash of rainbow light that dissolves it into a sort of black ectoplasm. It attaches to his left arm all the way to his shoulder and sinks into his pores. "Huh. What was that?"

"That didn't do anything," Desiree says, pointing out that tiny thing.

"Yeah, I know! I'll try again!" Kevin prepares a second beam.

"Not this time!" After turning back into Phantom, in which this time the white ring of light passes through his face to his feet in one motion, Danny takes flight and forms ice around his right hand, before firing it at Kevin. It hits him and flash freezes the beetle.

* * *

Manabu: That ends this chapter. The scythe was inspired by someone who brought upon this entire story's plot.


	3. The Third Darkness

**_Danny Phantom in Darkness Phantom_**

Disclaimer: Check back the last chapter.

Kenshin: Thank you everyone for your support from the last two chapters.

Yusei: It's brought a lot of motivation for the next few chapters, which won't be as long as this.

* * *

Desiree opens her eyes quickly, shooting out of her bed. She sighs depressed and looks into a broken mirror, upset that she has had yet another bad dream of her life as a human; it's the one involving her dying alone, heartbroken, and at the age of 30, which at that time was considered old age. Desiree levitates a framed picture towards her, showing her first time at a Christmas Party.

"That was such a happy time for me, even though it was only for one day. I even managed to use my powers for a positive thing instead of them being abused for a stupid or selfish wish," she says as she places the picture on a dresser. Desiree then flies out of her domain, turning intangible to pass through the walls.

Desiree continues to fly throughout the Ghost Zone. She spots Kitty chasing after Johnny 13, shooting ghost beams at him. He complains, "Kitty, wh-what's your deal? I didn't even look at her!"

"You cheating flirt!" She fires a second beam at him, but misses again. Johnny rides past Desiree, taking a moment to check out her cleavage, but this costs him when Kitty manages to hit him in the back and knock him off his bike.

Kitty flies beside Desiree and says, "Desiree."

"Kitty," Desiree replies, and Kitty moves along to punish Johnny.

Desiree continues to fly off, ignoring the unlucky ghost's cries of help. She then remembers the last time she saw Kitty, when they were ready to invade Amity Park. "Why didn't they bother bringing me along? We had such a nice time back then."

_Flashback..._

_Desiree is flying through the Ghost Zone until she spots Ember, Kitty and Penelope Spectra with Bertrand. Kitty uses a kiss spell to send him away. Desiree flies towards them to find out what's going on, just in time for Kitty to bring back the short shapeshifter._

_"Drat. He still had eleven hours and fifty nine minutes!" Penelope states as she looks at Bertrand._

_"Ladies, nobody walks out on us!" Ember says as she places her hands on her waist. All three of them smile while she says, "Pack your bags; We're going to Amity Park!"_

_All three girls laugh evilly. Desiree lands before them and asks, "Mind if I come along?"_

_They stop laughing to look at the genie ghost. Spectra and Ember huddle together to talk about her privately, while Kitty says, "Sure you can come. The more girls the merrier!"_

_"Really? Thanks. I could use some friends-"_

_"You can't come," Penelope says, shocking the two girls and interrupting Desiree._

_"What?" - Desiree/Kitty_

_"Desiree, you have the power to grant any wish any human makes to you, including that Phantom dipstick. If you or any of his two friends make a wish out of you you'll ruin everything," Ember explains to both of them._

_"Yeah. We can't really have a girl's night out with a liable person like you," Spectra adds. "Let's go Kitty."_

_"...Fine... Sorry, Desiree," Kitty says to the genie ghost, as they all fly for the Fenton Portal. Desiree, depressed, flies away with a sad look on her face._

_"Is there a 12 hour shoe sale?" - Bertrand_

_End Flashback..._

Desiree continues to fly through the Ghost Zone, having more bad memories fill her heart. "Maybe I should stop being a villain. Granting wishes that backfire to make myself stronger to build a kingdom, all so I can be loved like in the past... Maybe there's no point in doing that anymore.

"I might be better off just disappearing," she says as she uses her magic to create a picture of the sultan she was a harem girl to and the last human friend she had before she was trapped in that bottle. A single tear drips from her left eye as she floats, before the moment is ruined by a green beam of ghost energy blasting her.

Desiree falls down further to the ground before regaining her balance. Afterwards she looks at her hands and sees the picture has been destroyed by his beam. Looking up she sees Danny Phantom fighting Kevin, his hands glowing green. Her anger overcoming her reason, because she now has a new reason to continue her dark deeds, she rises up and bellows, "You!"

"Ah poop. Why did she have to be there?" - Danny

"Just another person's life you ruined because you don't care." Kevin states as he crosses his arms over his chest.

"That was an accident!" he says, defending himself on the matter.

"You've made your last mistake child! You will soon wish you were never born!"

* * *

_**The Third Darkness: A Scythe And Desire**_

* * *

"Not this time!" After turning back into Phantom, Danny takes flight and forms ice around his right hand before firing it at Kevin. It hits him and flash freezes the beetle.

"So, you got a new power. That doesn't matter to me!" Desiree turns her fist into a mallet and hurls it at him. Danny tries to turn intangible, but he gets hit anyway.

"I was gonna apologize, but it seems I'll have to wait until you cool down!" Danny regains his balance and holds his left hand back, charging a ball of ectoplasmic energy. He grips it and prepares to through it, but when he squeezed the ball the black ooze forms around it and recreates the black/green scythe from earlier. He swings and tries to throw what he thinks is a ball of energy, but instead swings the scythe. The chain-like pole extends and slashes Desiree from her right shoulder to her left waist. Danny looks at her in shock, before noticing the scythe returning to its original position. "Whoa! What was that?"

Desiree falls all the way down to the bottom of the Ghost Zone, ectoplasm oozing from her wound. Danny hastily flies down to Desiree and catches her bridal style, noticing she has passed out. Danny looks at the wound he made, cringing at the sight of it. After the scythe reenters his body, he flies off to find Desiree's home, muttering, "Aw great. Nice work Phantom. You took your anger out on one of your enemies and now you feel bad for doing something so horrible."

Danny reaches a rock formation and lays Desiree on her back. She soon opens her eyes to see Danny before her. "You... You horrible-Gaah!"

Desiree clutches onto her wound, more ectoplasm coming out. Danny gasps when he sees her body beginning to drip ectoplasm as well. "Oh no. I didn't hurt you that much did I?"

"I can't regenerate this wound... It's not healing!" she cries out in pain, clutching her wound. "I can't believe this is how my afterlife is ending."

"Desiree-"

"Go away! You should be glad," Desiree shouts at him, turning away as she begins to drip more. "After all one of your enemies will soon disappear. You should be rejoicing. I won't be causing more terrible wishes, I won't be able to create my paradise, and I'll never find the one person I believe I can spend my life with..."

**She really is dying! I have to do something!** Danny thinks as he tries to think of a way to help her. That's when an idea hits him. "I wish you were fully healed!"

"So you have wished it, so shall it... what?" As Desiree chants, she magically heals herself. It happens slowly, but eventually the wound closes up. After it finishes healing, and she stops dripping ectoplasm, she looks up at Danny with a shocked look and asks, "You, saved me?"

"Well, yeah. Your magic is only at its strongest when a human makes a wish, right?" Danny says, reminding her of her powers.

"I know that! But why would you make such a wish? You hate me for the things I've done, don't you?" - Desiree

"Well, not as much as Skulker and Vlad... it's true you are still kind of on my list of enemies, but you don't seem as evil as the rest of them. Besides, that guy back there has a point. Maybe I should start being nicer to my enemies," Danny says as he places a hand on his knees, and stands back up. "Nobody has to know about this if you want."

"...I guess... Thanks," she says as Danny flies away, heading for the Fenton Portal. Desiree continues to watch Danny fly away, her shocked expression staying even as she levitates home. "He saved my life... Why?"

Eventually Danny finds his parents' ghost portal and passes through it. Looking around to see no one in sight, Danny turns back into Fenton and closes the ghost portal. The teen places a hand on his headset that he used to communicate with his friends, and realizes it's been fried. He then concludes it must have happened while battling Kevin. He tiptoes upstairs like a teenager who snuck in late and spots the clock. **11 o' clock? I've been in there for over 4 hours?**

Danny heads to his room as quiet as he can, dresses into his pjs and falls asleep. He's too tired to deal with Plasmius, and the same thing could happen again. He can handle Plasmius tomorrow, since it's Friday.

Unknown to Danny though, a Plasmius shadow has seen him exit the portal. He disappears in a flash before his ghost sense went off. Back at Masters' home, Vlad activates his ghost portal, the one behind the giant painting, and flies through as Plasmius. Vlad appears on the other side of the portal, and looks down to see the Ghost King, Pariah Dark's, castle. He laughs maniacally as he descends before it.

The Next Day...

Danny wakes up earlier today, or to be more specific he forced himself awake. He changes into his normal clothes and grabs his backpack before heading downstairs. He spots his sister Jazz eating cereal. "Hey Jazz."

"Morning. Where were you last night?" she asks him, prying into his personal life again. "Sam and Tucker called me when they 'lost contact' with you."

"I had ghost troubles. Plasmius sent me to the Ghost Zone so I had to find my way back. First that jerk makes those laws to hinder me, then he humiliates me by putting me into the Ghost Zone! I've never felt so mad in my life!" he explains, clenching his fists tightly.

"He must be up to something again. I mean, he wouldn't bring back laws you made him get rid of just so he could humiliate you," Jazz says as she swirls her spoon in the cereal.

"Sam was right about one thing; he's always ahead of me with stuff like this," he says as he heads to the fridge and opens it. He takes out a peach and heads out the door. "I'm going to go see Sam and Tucker. There's something I need to find out about."

"What?" - Jazz

"I picked up something in the Ghost Zone I can't let go of. I was hoping they would know something." At that Danny looks around for anyone else, and goes ghost once he finds they're alone. Danny then flies off to his friends, passing through the walls without being detected.

"I still need to get use to that," Jazz says before going to her cereal.

"Use to what?" She spits it out though when she hears her dad's voice.

"Dad! Hey, how long were you there?" Jazz asks in a frantic, shocked tone.

"Just showed up! I've got a big day today with Vladdie enforcing new ghost laws!" Jack says, grabbing some toast from the new Fenton Toaster.

Meanwhile, downstairs in the basement, a ghost can be seen flying out of the portal. The ghost turns intangible and flies out of Fenton Works, where she is revealed to be Desiree.

Danny Phantom continues flying through the skies, until he comes before Tucker's place. He's got about an hour before he has to get to school, so this works fine. He enters Tucker's room, and finds him scoping through pictures of hot girls, before saying, "Tuck?"

"Uwaah!" Tucker turns around quickly to see Danny, and falls out of his seat. "Danny! Don't go popping up in other people's homes!"

"Sorry. I need to find out something... Is that that girl Dorathea?" Danny looks at the screen to see the female ghost girl Dora on screen.

"Uh, no?" - Tucker

"...Anyway, I found this weapon in the Ghost Zone last night and it's stuck to my left arm," Danny says to her.

"When did you go into the Ghost Zone?" - Tucker

"Focus Tuck!" Danny holds out his left hand and charges a ghost ray with it. The scythe he has used before appears in his hand.

"Whoa! I had no idea you could do that trick!" - Tucker

"It's not an ability I learned; some ghost who could control genes blasted me with a ray that fused this thing to my arm. It doesn't sting or anything, but what if it accidentally hurts someone?" - Danny

"Don't be such a worrywart Danny. All you have to do is practice with it like you do your other powers," Tucker suggests.

"I guess. I just hope nothing bad comes out of this. See you at school!" Danny flies out the window after returning the scythe to his hand. While flying to school, Danny summons the scythe again. He takes it in his right hand and swings it around. "So, as long as it stays in contact with me it doesn't disappear."

Danny then closes his eyes and wills the scythe to be inactive, in which it turns into black ectoplasm and stretches to his left hand. "It only goes back to my left hand. What's with this thing though?"

As Danny flies to school, Desiree can be seen watching him go off at a safe distance. "If I get too close to him he'll discover me with his ghost sense. I need to get past that to spy on him."

Desiree heads to a separate part of town, where she finds a little girl playing with her dog. Smiling, Desiree lands before the little girl and says, "Hello little girl. I am Desiree. I can grant you any wish you desire."

"Wow! I wish for-" Desiree places a hand on her mouth. Her dog lunges at the ghost, but she becomes intangible.

"But before I make this wish, you must make a wish for me. Just say, 'I wish Desiree would be unable to set off Danny Phantom's ghost sense', and that's it," she says to the little girl. She then lets the girl go. "Just say it."

"Okay. I wish Desiree would be unable to set off Danny Phantom's ghost sense," she says, showing little to no fear for the genie ghost. Desiree chuckles and releases dust around her. After it seeps into her body she levitates and flies off. "Wait! What about my wish?"

"...Eh, why not?" Desiree lands beside the girl. "What is your wish?"

"I wish... you would beat yourself up for five minutes!" she says with a smile.

"Your heart's desire is my comm-what?" As Desiree activates the wish, she proceeds to slapping and punching herself in the face. The girl laughs at her.** I should of made her wish I could choose what wish to make!**

This Afternoon...

3:00 rolls by rather slowly for Danny and his friends. Once the school bell rings though the trio head home as soon as possible, although Danny has managed to turn into Phantom and fly his friends home because of all the torment he's been getting from the A-list of the school. Once they reach outside of Fenton Works, Danny hides someplace and turns human.

"So, what was this scythe you were talking about?" Sam asks.

"Okay, stand back." Danny holds out his left hand and summons the scythe, lightning a spark of interest in Sam's eyes.

"Whoa! That looks so cool!" Sam states as she examines it.

"So, do you know anything about it? Dark and weird stuff seems to be in your forte," Danny asks.

"...Not really. It's completely new to me." Sam states as she looks at the weapon.

"Crap. Now what?" - Danny

"Danny, don't make such a big deal out of it. It isn't hurting you, is it?" Sam says, backing up Tucker in the same regard.

"No but it turned me human once, and then it almost killed Desiree." As Danny says this he calls his scythe back to his arm.

"What were you doing in the Ghost Zone anyway? And what do you mean it almost killed Desiree?" Sam asks, a little shocked at that last part.

Danny crosses his arms over his chest. "Vlad sent me there last night when I tried to catch him. Turns out he had a Fenton thermos too. While I was there it attached to my arm thanks to some pissed off gene ghost. I accidentally gave Desiree a fatal wound so I wished her back to full health."

"Well that was nice of you," Tucker says in a half sarcastic tone.

"Well, what was I suppose to do, let her die? That's not what heroes do!" Danny says while walking inside his house. "It may be better if I make friends with some of my enemies instead of constantly beating them up."

"Danny don't let that Spider-man thinking go to your head! People like Skulker and Ember can't change!" Sam says while she and Tucker follow him. "The way I see it, if any of your enemies haven't turned good by now they never will!"

"That's cold, Sam," Tucker says to her.

Danny heads up to his room and unloads his bags on the bed. "Tomorrow's Saturday, so I have some time before I have to work on my homework. Time for my patrol."

"Need any help Danny?" Sam asks.

"Nah, I got this." Danny transforms into Danny Phantom and grabs an extra Fenton thermos under his bed. "Besides, the mayor doesn't want anyone hanging around Danny Phantom, remember?

"I'll see you guys later." Danny flies through his window to head for the city. His friends walk down the steps after he leaves, where they find Jack on the couch with Maddie.

"Jack, I don't know why you're making such a big deal about this," she says to her husband.

"I just don't understand. Vladdie hasn't shown up anywhere all day. I went to go see him but he wasn't there! It's like he's disappeared off the face of the earth!" As Jack says this, Sam and Tucker look at eachother and back with interest towards his words.

* * *

Yusei: In the next chapter Danny faces off against Technus and Desiree talks with him again.


	4. The Fourth Darkness

_**Darkness Phantom**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom.

**Bold These are thoughts**

_Italic This is a Flashback_

Review Answer: Invader Johnny; Of course Desiree would think that. She knows nothing about Danny. Plus she appears like, what, 6 times in the entire show? Two episodes show her as the main villain, one is the Christmas episode, and the other three are cameos. Her opinion of Danny comes from those instances she's been around him. Plus with the time period she was born in she's not familiar with superheroes I bet.

_**The Fourth Darkness: The Value of Friendship**_

_**

* * *

**_

Danny Phantom flies through Amity Park, watching all the people around him keeping their distance. He knows this to be because of the law Vlad put up. He thinks, **I swear I'm gonna pound that stupid cheesehead to dust!**

As he's flying he doesn't notice Desiree tailing him. Desiree remains silent and invisible as she stays close to him. **This kid really is something. After all I had pegged him to be originally, I would never have expected him to be so, so deep.** Her thoughts go back to when she spied on him in school.

_Flashback..._

"_By Monday I expect everyone to finish reading A Sound of Thunder," Mr. Lancer says to the students in his class before the third period bell rings. Everyone grabs their books and prepares to leave, except for Danny who falls to the floor and drops his stuff. The class, save for Sam and Tucker, the latter of which chuckles, start guffawing at Danny's fall. _

_He looks back at his feet and sees his sneakers have been tied together. Everyone in class leaves, while Sam and Tucker help Danny up. Dash high fives Kwan as they exit, while Desiree watches the hulking athlete angrily. Luckily she's invisible so no one can spot her, even Danny and his ghost sense. She thinks, He can't spot me. The wish worked! Still, he could have done something to him. It was obviously that blond jerk sitting behind him._

"_Hey dude, you okay? You seem stressed," Tucker asks his friend as they head for lunch._

"_I'm okay. I've taking Dash's wailing before. He's just blowing steam off on me because of mayor Vlad's stupid law," Danny tells Tucker._

"_So what's next? Gonna stuck his locker full of toilet paper? Take over his body and make him walk into the girl's room?" Tucker asks, suggesting ways of getting revenge._

"_Nah. I'm over getting revenge on him anymore," he replies. Both his friends look at him in surprise._

"_Hold on a sec. It sounded like something out of character just came out of your mouth," Tucker jokes while cleaning his left ear._

"_Now hold on Tuck. That just means Danny's growing up," Sam says to the techno geek. She then turns to Danny and says, "But he may be on to something. Just yesterday you were all for pranking your archenemy; what gives?"_

"_Yeah, and that's how I ended up in the Ghost Zone. Besides, a hero should be neutral to everyone, including people who bully their secret identity, right?" - Danny_

"_Well, you're half right," Tucker says as they reach the mess room. A slob of gravy slaps Danny in the face, and Dash's laughter can be heard while he holds a spoon with gravy in it._

_Desiree continues to watch Danny suffer, more of her opinion of him changing._

_End Flashback..._

**At first I thought he was just a meddling kid who only cared about humans. He's more mature and strong than I imagined. Now that I look at him outside of hateful eyes I see how good a person he really is. **Desiree thinks as she continues to follow him.

Danny's ghost sense goes off soon after reaching a tech store. The glass front explodes and reveals Nikolai Technus. "It's great to be out in town getting great deals on this hightech equipment; all free!"

"Oh great, it's the only techno geek I know that I can't stand," Danny says as he flies towards the ghost. "What do you want now, Technus?"

"What do you think child? To control all of Earth's technology! You'd think after me shouting it all the time before you'd get the hint!" Technus fires a beam at Danny, knocking him into a building. "Taste the power of my Electro staff Mark 3!"

Technus fires at an apartment complex with his weapon, causing it to catch on fire. Danny sees this and tenses up. There Nicolai says, "Now, what will you do child? You can't stop me and save those people at the same time, can you?"

"Watch me!" Danny immediately flies towards the burning building, putting Technus as low priority at the moment. Desiree becomes visible and gasps, watching Danny putting innocent people before defeating Technus. She follows him as Technus continues to steal electronics.

"Fight fire with ice I always say, or at least I've been saying ever since the Box Ghost got a hold of Pandora's box," Danny says as his eyes glow bright light blue. Danny enters inside the building and sees the people inside heading down the stairs. He uses his ice powers to clear a path for them, before heading up the building to put out more of the flames.

Danny eventually comes up from the ceiling and puts out the flames on top of the building. "There. That's the last of them."

Danny flies off to take out Technus, but stops when a piece of the building is about to fall on someone. Before he could save them, Desiree flies past him to grab the young boy and turn him invisible. "Desiree?"

"Don't just stand there! Go take out that weirdo!" Desiree says to him. She pulls the boy away from the building and turns visible while Danny jets towards Technus.

"You're gonna pay for what you did you jerk!" Danny shouts at him.

"That was fast... But luckily I have another stall tactic!" Technus shouts to the heavens, like always.

"Stall tactic? What are you stalling for?" Danny didn't get an answer to his question as a robot of Technus extends its left arm at Danny, which he finds familiar. Lowering his eyelids for an 'You gotta be kidding me' face, he asks, "Is that the Fenton Weasel?"

"You'd be surprised what kind of technology I receive from my employer!" Technus says as the robot sucks in Danny.

He cries out in shock as he enters the Fenton Weasel part of the robot, while Technus laughs. Desiree flies towards them to set Danny free, but she gets sucked in as well. Technus floats to that robot and removes the portion of it that holds the Fenton Weasel, before levitating it. "AND NOW THAT DANNY PHANTOM IS TRAPPED I CAN CHUCK HIM OFF AT THE NEAREST RIVER! THAT WAY HE WILL BE OUT OF MY HAIR WHILE PLASMIUS GETS WHAT HE NEEDS FROM THE GHOST KING!"

There's an awkward pause after his big announcement, and shocked he asks, "Nobody heard that, right?"

There is another awkward pause, so he flies off with Danny and Desiree inside the weasel to the nearest river in Amity Park. He drops them inside and laughs as he flies to his robot, fusing inside it. Inside his new suit he flies back to the city to become more powerful.

Meanwhile, Danny continues to drift along the current with Desiree as his only company. "Well, at least I know what's going on. What's this pressed up to my face though?"

"That's my chest, sorry," Desiree says, surprising the white haired ghost kid and causing him to blush.

"What the? He caught you too?" Danny asks as he struggles to make some room. Desiree pushes back when she realizes how squeezed she is. "Hey, could you move for a-"

"I can't! Your leg is in my face!" she replies, struggling a bit. Their moving about eventually leads to Danny pressing his lips on hers.

The two ghosts look at eachother in shock, before backing away. At this point their lips are barely apart from the other, their breaths mingling before them. "Okay, this is awkward."

"Now you know how we feel everytime you put us in that can of yours," Desiree tells him, her green cheeks flushed with redness.

"It can't be that small, not as small as this anyway, and it's a thermos. Why were you following me afterway?" Danny asks while trying to remain still. Any movement could push him closer to Desiree's lips. "And why doesn't my ghost sensor work on you anymore?"

"Someone made a wish for me," she tells him.

"Someone made a wish for you, or did you force someone to?" - Danny

"That brat who made the wish also made me hit myself for 5 minutes! Then she continued to chase me for these annoying, abusive wishes all day; I'm pretty sure I'm the one forced here!" she shouts angrily. Danny chuckles a bit, leading her to question, "What's so funny?"

"It's funny that your powers can be used so easily against you. If I wasn't a C student I could have stopped you back when you made me forget about Sam," he answers, looking into the genie's eyes. "Actually, I should wish us out of here."

"That won't work. I can't seem to use any of my powers in here, sorry," she says, trying to push back on the wall.

"Dang, me neither... so why were you following me?" Danny finally asks.

"You saved my life back in the Ghost Zone. I couldn't help but wonder about you that entire time. You hate me for what I did to you all those times, so I couldn't figure out why you would show kindness to me." Desiree confesses, finally letting it all out of her chest.

"I told you; I don't hate you! Sure, you tried to turn Tucker into a ghost but I'm over that now. I mean, it's all in the past right?" Danny states, bringing a small smile on her face. "So, you're not going to be fighting against me and causing problems again, right?"

"I don't know. Every time I grant a wish I become stronger, and with each selfish wish I could make others feel the pain of having their desires backfire and crumble. And that felt good because it made me feel better about my heartbreak back when I was alive. But you-" Desiree places both her hands on his shoulders, causing him to blush and raise his eyebrows. "-When you made that selfless wish to save me, it not only healed me but changed my opinion of you. Your wish was the first wish I ever got that was for me, and I couldn't stop thinking about you last night. So, I wanted to spy on you and see if this is how you really are. I don't want to be friends with someone who would just use me."

**Well, when you're a ghost who grants wishes that's kind of hard.** "I can see how you feel about that; after all, Sam has a rich family and I was wealthy for a moment," Danny says, remembering the time the Guys in White gave his family that check. "If we become friends, there is a chance someone will wish to use your powers against you. I can promise not to abuse your powers, but you can't go back to your old ways. Okay?"

"Okay. Thank you child," she says, giving a full smile now.

"Danny." - Danny

"Danny." Forgetting about their current position, Desiree accidentally leans forward to hug him but kisses him again. For both sides it feels rather nice, but they back away as soon as they can, still blushing hard. Suddenly they could feel themselves being pulled out the hole that just opened up beside them, freeing the two ghosts from the confines of the weasel.

Outside, Danny and Desiree can see Sam and Tucker holding the Fenton weasel while right by the shore. Tucker asks, "Danny, you okay?"

"Thanks guys! How'd you find us?" - Danny

"Technus was nice enough to tell us where you were so we hopped in the Specter speeder and flew to your rescue. But more importantly, why was Desiree with you, and why are you holding eachother?" Sam asks at the end, a jealous and angry tone in her voice.

"Huh?" Danny and Desiree look at eachother and soon realize their position; Desiree is in Danny's arms with hers around his head. They quickly move off one another, whistling innocently like nothing happened. Danny then says, "I'll tell you guys about us later. Where's Technus?"

"He's in town making more of those robots of his," Tucker tells him.

"Thanks!" Danny jets off for town to battle the technopathic ghost.

Desiree is about to, but Sam shouts, "Wait! What were you two doing in there?"

"Do you really wanna talk about that now?" - Desiree

"Of course!" - Sam

Tucker slaps his forehead when he notices Sam's tone; it's the same tone she uses on any woman she fears may have an interest with Danny. It's so redundant it's not fun to watch for him anymore. Desiree crosses her arms and looks away, saying, "We were talking, that's all. I wanted to stop being his enemy, and yours."

Back with Danny he's flying to town in time to spot Technus building an army of robots. Well, actually it's just 6, but that's enough for an army. Danny stands before one. "Time to put your toys away Dorknus!"

"Damn it, he got out! No matter! I will just eliminate you here and now!" Technus sends his robots at Danny, who he proceeds to fighting. He punches one, but hurts his fist. Technus laughs saying, "Sorry child, but these are much stronger than the ones you've faced before! Face the Carputer Prototype!"

"Carputer huh? Who came up with that lame name, the same guy who copyrights your rip off inventions?" Danny fires an energy beam at one, which only breaks off an arm. Wires shoot out and reattach the arm. 'Hm, maybe if I use that...'

Danny avoids a lightning bolt from a separate robot, and flies high up in the air. Danny then makes an ice crystal the size of an emerald and levitates it in the air. He then fires a small concentrated energy beam at it, which spreads out into separate beams that easily pierces through the robots. Three of them explode when the beams hit the appropriate spots. He cheers, shouting, "Yeah! It worked! Science class actually helps!"

"Curse you brat! Why must you keep interfering with I, Technus?" Technus shouts loudly. He aims his electro staff in the air so he can conjure up a hail of lightning bolts.

"Because I'm the only one who can! As the duly designated protector of Amity Park, I hope you'll enjoy your butt kicking today!" Danny turns invisible and avoids the lightning bolts, moving around the robots so they would take the damage instead.

Danny then approaches Technus and holds his left hand out, before firing a wavy beam from his hand at Technus' chest. This pushes Technus out of his armor and deactivates it. Danny then proceeds to kicking his butt; the main scenes of the whooping shows Danny kicking Technus in the shin, pounding him in the head, and doing a flying side kick that knocks some teeth out. He then flips into the air and drops kicks Technus into the ground, knocking his staff out of his hands. Danny digs behind him and takes out the Fenton Thermos, using it to capture the weakened Technus. He screams, "NOOOO!"

"That takes care of him. What did he mean by stalling anyway?" Danny asks himself as he closes the lid. The robots disassemble around him without Nicolai's presence. Danny flies off to hide in an alleyway, turning human afterwards. He then walks off to find his friends.

"Danny!" Sam calls out to him. He looks up ahead and sees Sam with Tucker, but no Desiree. She could be invisible or she could have left, but he can't tell because of the ghost sense no longer working on her. "Did you get him?"

"Of course. It's no big deal!" Danny says to her. "Where's Desiree?"

"I'm invisible," Desiree's voice speaks. "I turned invisible because your friends told me of the new laws."

"Yeah, Desiree was just telling us about how she wanted to be friends and stop fighting with you," Tucker says to him.

"Danny, what were you thinking? You could have told us about it!" Sam says to him.

"It just happened today! She told me she wanted to be friends today while we were in the weasel," Danny explains to her. Sam grabs his and Tucker's hand and drags them to Fenton Works. Desiree follows behind them, staying invisible.

After they make down in the basement, where they are lucky to find no one around, Sam lets go of them and asks, "Danny, isn't this a little risky? You can't just go around making friends with your enemies!"

"Oh, c'mon Sam! That's what you said about me hanging around Valerie!" - Danny

"Valerie is human! How can we trust Desiree?" Tucker adds.

"Tucker, don't you start too! Everyone deserves a second chance! Besides, isn't it better for me to make friends with some of my enemies instead of constantly beating them up?" Danny says to them.

"Hmm, he may have a point," - Tucker

"What?" - Sam

"Danny has many enemies trying to get rid of him. If he befriends at least a few of them he'll have comrades who can stand by him if they team up on him. Remember that show Static Shock?" Tucker says to him.

"But..." - Sam

"No buts! If Desiree wants to be my friend she can be! There's nothing wrong with that!" Danny concludes, walking to the control panel to send Technus to the Ghost Zone. After finishing he returns to his friends and finishes with, "Look, I know you're my best friends, and you care about me, but can't you let me make my own decisions? I can take care of myself!"

Danny flies upstairs through the floors, turning see through and intangible at the same time. Desiree, still invisible, approaches Sam and Tucker. At this moment Tucker turns to Sam and asks, "Why are you so hard on Danny about this anyway? He has ghost friends too."

"Yeah but they were friendly from the start. Desiree tried to turn you into a monster before and she made me fight with Danny just so she could keep him out of the way! How can you forget about that?" Sam states, crossing her arms while glaring at him.

"I don't think it's about that at all," Tucker says, causing Sam to lift her eyelids and brows in shock. "You just don't want him to make anymore female friends who can steal him from you."

"What? Why would I-"

"Oh c'mon, Sam! Everyone in school and the Ghost Zone knows you like Danny! If you want him to be with you just tell him and quit beating around the bush!" Tucker blurts, interrupting Sam.

"Well, that's... I don't..." Sam finally sighs and gives up. "Fine. I guess we can consider it. But if I find her in anyway trying to use Danny I'll take up his mom's opinion to rip things apart molecule by molecule!"

Desiree frowns at Sam and flies away. So his friends are still unease about me. I'll just give them a reason to like me, then I can be with Danny. As she says that last part in her mind, the image of them kissing replays in her head. She shakes her head and continues flying, saying, "What's am I thinking? He's just a child!"

In The Ghost Zone...

"Curse that ghost brat! Everytime I face him my plans are always ruined!" Technus shouts, flying towards his home.

"I despise that ghost child myself!" Skulker's voice states. Technus looks to his left to see Skulker flying towards him. "He froze my battlesuit and got everything wet! I had to spend the last few hours replacing valuable parts!"

"He's constantly sucking me inside those stupid thermos'!" - Technus

"He makes those annoying jokes that he thinks are funny!" - Skulker

"And the worse part is I can't do anything to stop him!" They shout simultaneously. Taking a moment to look at one another, Technus and Skulker smile when they realize something.

"Hey, how would you like to partner up and take out that ghost child? It'll be a much more thrilling hunt with a partner!" Skulker says as he clenches his right fist.

"Yeah! I would love the idea of double-teaming you know who!" Technus adds while smiling.

"Double-teaming?" A towering, dominate voice bellows from behind. Technus and Skulker turn around to see who it is. "Oh really, gentleman, I'm sure we can all do better than that!"

"Ah! It's you! What happened to your appearance?" Technus asks in shock at what he's seeing.

"Oh don't worry a little costume change. I'm going to a fancy party tomorrow; and dear young Daniel is the Guest of Honor!" Skulker looks closer at the being, and gasps when he realizes something.

"Plasmius?"

* * *

Kenshin: *reads script* Why do I have to do this stupid-In the next chapter, Vlad reveals what he has been up to and more trouble for Danny appears.


	5. The Fifth Darkness

_**Darkness Phantom**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom.

Kenshin: In this chapter Vlad reveals what he was doing.

_**The Fifth Darkness: The Six Circles of Hell**_

* * *

_Flashback..._

_Vlad descends upon the Ghost King's palace, grinning confidently. In his left hand he holds the Skeleton Key. "With this I can open anything in this world. This time things will go differently."_

_"Here you go!" Technus appears behind Vlad holding the Ecto-Suit, the same one Danny used to battle the Ghost King and the one he used against Danny and Jazz before. "It was hard to repair this thing from scratch but I managed! Now where's my staff?"_

_"Through my portal right outside it! You'll see it," Vlad says as he takes the Ecto suit and flies down to the ghost king's palace. He places it down and watches Technus enter the portal he left open intentionally. Plasmius reverts to human and enters the Ecto-Suit. He activates the neuro receptors and initiates power up sequence before transforming into his ghost form. The ecto suit changes as well, creating his cape and turning the white color scheme silver. He flies into the ghost king's palace, busting the door down._

_Vlad flies to the Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep and uses the Skeleton Key to unlock it. A crow outside squawks in response, and the coffin opens to reveal the ghost king Pariah Dark, or at least his back. "Now to quickly steal his ring on his left hand before he fully wakes up!"_

_Vlad reaches out to grab Pariah's ring, only to be kicked in the face and thrown away. Vlad looks up and sees the ghost king back up out of his sarcophagus, turning around to glare at the mid-life half ghost. "You again!"_

_"That's right. I'm here to steal the Ring of Rage from you," says Plasmius as he stands back up. "I had planned on stealing it from behind, but this will have to do."_

_He then fires a super charged pink ghost ray at Pariah, who receives the hit and falls backwards. Just as quickly though he stands back up. He throws his mace at Vlad, who flies up in the sky. The mace curves and slams Vlad in the back. It then returns to the ghost king, who leaps into the air and gives Vlad a flying side kick. This cracks the glass._

_"You don't really think you stand a chance against me, do you? Your power isn't even nearly enough to surpass mine, even without the Crown of Fire!" Pariah bellows, firing another red beam at him._

_Plasmius forms a shield, but it shatters and he gets blown away. That's right, you overconfident fool. Just keep breaking me apart!_

_Pariah grabs holds of Vlad and slams him into the walls and floor several times. He then throws him in the air and fires a red ray, which deepens the cracks on the suit. Strangely though, Vlad doesn't seem injured. Vlad stands back up again, a confident smile on his face._

_"This is pathetic! Even the lad who trapped me before was a better challenge!" Pariah Dark says before preparing another ghost ray. At that moment the Fright Knight shows up beside Pariah. He glances at him and says, "Ah, my loyal servant! You are just in time to watch me fry this spec of dust into nothing."_

_"Yes, master," he speaks. The Fright Knight draws forth the Soul Shredder just as Pariah rears his left hand back to through a ball of red ectoplasmic energy. Vlad immediately flies towards Pariah, pressing a few buttons on his controls._

_"Flying to your death, eh? Very well!" The ghost king is about to fry Vlad, but then the Fright Knight swings his blade and cuts off his hand at the wrist. "...What?"_

_"Deactivate neuro receptors!" Vlad removes himself from the ecto skeleton suit and phases out of it in time for it to ram the ghost king. The Fright Knight flies out of the way, grabbing the king's hand._

_"Why you..." The king is about to move when he hears a beeping noise on the ecto suit. It then self-destructs, knocking him back up to his throne, where he coffin lays. Vlad generates three clones who each fire a pink beam at him, knocking the king into his sarcophagus._

_The real Vlad approaches the sarcophagus and closes the door shut, before locking it. Pariah's shouting, "No," could be heard resonating throughout the Ghost Zone._

_Vlad cackles evilly as he pockets the Skeleton Key and flies down to the Fright Knight. "It worked! Technus remodeling of the ecto suit to not damage the user went better than I thought! All I had to do was lead him to believe he was winning!"_

_"Yes. So, what now? The Ring of Rage only works when one has the Crown of Fire. You're still back to square one!" - Fright Knight_

_"On the contrary my dear servant-" Vlad says as he removes the ring from the ghost king's mutilated hand. He places it on his left hand's middle finger. He then digs behind him and draws out, to the Fright Knight's surprise, the Crown of Fire. He places the burning tiara on top of his head. Immediately the ring releases green energy and the crown's flames rise like an explosion. Vlad cries out as he feels the power coursing through his veins. The green energy soon turns red, before retreating inside of Vlad. His body begins to change as he absorbs the two artifacts' powers. "-the game's over!"_

_His laughter resonates throughout the Ghost Zone._

_End Flashback...  
_

"Plasmius?" Skulker asks as he looks at the half ghost. His appearance is clouded with darkness so the hunter couldn't see him clearly, but that long black hair that resembles Pariah Dark and the Crown of Fire on his hair is enough to shock him.

"Of course you metal moron! I have an invitation for both of you at Amity Park. It involves a dinner party with six guests, the host, and the guest of honor," Vlad speaks, floating towards Technus and back to Skulker while making hand gestures. He then points all the way west of the Ghost Zone, showing Walker's prison. "One of our guests resides there."

Saturday Morning...

Danny wakes up at the crack of dawn, around 7 actually, and looks out the window. "Another Saturday to spend for Fenton and Phantom!"

After doing his morning rituals Danny gets dressed and heads downstairs. He looks around and to his surprise finds no one around. He checks the kitchen, the basement, and the living room only to find no one around. He even went to the weapon's vault just in case someone got locked up in there, because he still hasn't gotten around to installing an inside door yet, and finds no one there.

"Weird. Where is everybody?" he asks himself, still wondering what's going on. Normally when the house is empty like this they would leave a note.

Danny then notices a note on the fridge. He takes it reading, "'Dear Danny and Jazz, your mom and I are out in town to meet with Valddie; says he's got something important to show us. Jack.' Well, that explains why they're gone, which means Jazz must have gotten the memo and left on her own... Wait, what? What is Vlad up to now?"

Danny places the note on the table and fixes a bowl of cereal. While eating he looks at the box that holds a picture of a space shuttle. He sighs, thinking, **It would be nice to finally be an astronaut, even though I've been to space before. It's still exhilarating, no matter how hard it'll be! **

After eating Danny locks up and leaves his home. He then flies off into the sky, transformed as Phantom, in search of his friends. While in the sky he smiles with content as the wind blows through his hair. "Man, I almost forgot how nice it is to peacefully fly through the air."

"It sure is, isn't it?" Danny looks behind him quickly to see Desiree approaching him. "Good morning, Danny."

"Mornin' Desiree. What are you up to today?" - Danny

"I'm thinking of spending time with my friend. Isn't it customary for friends to know more about eachother when first meeting?" Desiree suggests, wishing to be alone with Danny.

"Uh, sure. I guess we can spend some time together. I can always meet up with Sam and Tucker later... Although I'm not sure where we can go with you being a ghost," Danny says, remembering the anti ghost laws Vlad put up.

"That's okay. You can wish me to be human for the moment," she suggests. Danny takes a moment to think about it. Realizing what he's contemplating, she says, "It's okay to make a wish for this."

"Alright. I wish you could turn human for the day," Danny says, as Desiree releases pink dust around her. A pink ring of light flashes around her before going up, and she turns human. She has brown skin, her legs split into two, and she now sports blue eyes. Danny gawks at the beautiful genie, his thoughts on how pretty she looks when she looks human. **Although, she looks just as beautiful as a green skinned ghost... Wait, what?**

"Wow. I'm just like I use to look before I died," Desiree says as she looks at herself. "Let's sneak into that building so you can turn human."

"Kay." Danny and Desiree fly towards a department store. The two of them enter separate bathrooms and exit casually, Danny being a human when he does. "Ready?"

"Yes. I'd like to see what this place is about," she says while looking around the inside of the department store. Danny notices they're on the fourth floor, female.

"It's a department store. They sell all kinds of clothes here," Danny says.

"Let's take a look see!" Desiree takes Danny's hand and walks through the store with him, checking out all the clothes they have. As Danny is being pulled along, he turns red as he holds onto the older ghost's hand. "Calm down; I'm not going to ask you to buy me anything."

"I hope not. I hear girls like shopping," Danny mumbles under his breath.

"What?" - Desiree

"Nothing!" - Danny

After exploring the department store Danny and Desiree exit. In the end he didn't buy anything, but she did convince him to bring her back here again. Danny and Desiree come by a jewel store, one she spots and shows interest to. Desiree looks into the window and spots an Egyptian Cartouche on display. "A cartouche!"

"A what?" - Danny

"In Egypt and some parts of Arabia there would be hieroglyphics on stone slabs. Some of them have an oval shaped drawing over some hieroglyphics which would indicate a person there of royalty. They would also make amulets in the form of cartouches to display the name of kings and place them on their tombs," Desiree explains to him.

"Wow. All that for a nametag?" Danny huffs, thinking it's no big deal. Desiree turns to him with a disgruntled expression.

"It's not just a nametag!" Desiree shouts at him, upset that he would say something like that even if he was just an ignorant kid. "Without it your precious archaeologists wouldn't be able to identify the kings they constantly dig up from the ground! To have a cartouche is to be recognized as an important person, as someone to be loved."

At those last five words Danny could hear how sad her tone sounds. Now he feels bad, so he says, "I'm sorry. I guess that whole kingdom thing and being loved is really important to you, huh?"

"It is, or at least it was... Now I'm not sure what I want anymore, not after that kiss we had." With the mention of the kiss Danny flinches and blushes hard.

"Whoa, uh, look I can't really... That kiss was..." He stutters, trying to come up with something to say. He couldn't say he didn't like it, because not only would that might hurt her feelings, but he would be lying through false teeth. "That kiss was great, yeah... It wasn't real I guess, but I..." It was better than any fake out make out I ever had with Sam!

"You don't have to say anything. I can see in your tone you're confused. Besides, I only asked to be your friend, nothing...more..." Desiree says as she continues to walk away. Danny follows after her, but stops to look back at the cartouche.

Suddenly an explosion goes off in the middle of town, just up ahead. Danny runs up ahead, but Desiree stops him. "Wait, we don't need to check it out."

"But someone could be-ah!"Danny stops mid sentence when he notices his breath is visible, meaning it's either that cold out here or there's a ghost, other than Desiree, nearby. "Now I really have to check."

"I see," she says. The two of them hide in the alleyway away from other people. Danny transforms into Phantom and Desiree reverts to her ghost form. They both fly off to the scene in time to see Technus reeking havoc again.

Desiree flies off into the battle field, saving a little girl from one of his random lightning bolts. It seems he regained his Electro staff. Technus spots her and with his technopathic powers he sends a device flying towards her. It zaps the girl, causing her to scream in pain, and collapse unconscious.

"Desiree!" Danny fires a ghost ray at the device, destroying it. Looking at it he could see it's the Plasmius Maximus. "Vlad huh? So, he's involved in this."

"Vlad? I know no one name Vlad! Apparently he goes by a different name nowadays!" Technus says as he handles his staff with both hands.

"Don't play with me Technus! I've kicked your butt before and I can do it again in my sleep!" Danny says as he charges energy into his right fist.

To his surprise though he gets blind-sided by a grappling hook that slams him into a wall and zaps the crap out of him. He looks up at where the grapple hook came from and spots Skulker at the end of it on top of an overturned car. "My apologies, ghost brat. Was I suppose to wait my turn for this hunt?"

"Technus and Skulker?" Danny grabs hold of the grappler and breaks it off with his ghost ray. He then grabs it and releases a Ghost Stinger, which zaps Skulker. In a cocky tone he says, "You two are teaming up on me, huh? Heh, it's just a few steps away from you guys sharing a body!"

"'You two'? Unfortunately-" Another voice speaks. The wall behind Danny is soon sliced down, but he jumps away in time, and he looks in shock to see the Fright Night. "-You're not getting off that easy, child!"

"Oh no, the Fright Knight... Where's a pumpkin when you need it?" Danny questions as he prepares to look for a pumpkin to seal away the knight like last time. His instincts take hold and he takes flight, avoiding a ghost beam coming at him. He looks up to see Prince Aragon, who is wearing prison clothes might I add, while wearing his necklace of Eragon. "You?"

"I've been waiting for this day child. Time to remind you of how slow and painful I overpowered you!" Aragon activates his necklace; his eyes turn red with slit irises, his feet rip out of the shoes he wore, his head stretches up by his neck, his clothes rip off of his body as he morphs into a scaly black reptilian creature with wings, and he grows a tail. His head mutates into a dragon head, a transformation that could only be witnessed without throwing up by look at his shadow, and his hair falls off. He is now the black dragon Danny remembers him by. "My revenge on you shall be sweeter than the blood I'll be picking off my teeth!"

"Heh, that's it? You guys aren't that threatening!" Danny states, putting up a brave front so as not to show fear. **Okay Danny, don't panic. You can beat these guys! It's easy!**

"I wouldn't be so sure about that, (quick breath) ghost punk!" A fifth person speaks from above. Clodus gather over Amity Park, or more specifically, Danny's general area, and lightning grows to the ground like rain. Soon Vortex the weather ghost descends. "The weather predicts heavy lightning storms, with a chance of pain!"

The ground begins to shake as well, but not from Vortex or anyone else. Danny looks down to see fissures in the ground forming and all types of agriculture sprouting to life from deep under. Suddenly a large plant with a brain rises up from the ground, and vines and all sorts of plants surround it. The plants all merge together, and reveal the plant ghost Undergrowth. "I've return to deweed my garden of children, from the pathetic meat eater that ruined it!"

Danny takes flight to get a better look at the horrible situation that has sprung around him. Skulker, Technus, the Fright Knight, Aragon, Vortex and Undergrowth; most of his toughest opponents, and apparently Skulker and Technus, have shown up to take him out; together! **It was hard enough defeating them alone, but together?**

"Well now, whelp, any final words before being gutted?" Skulker questions Danny before summoning his arsenal of weapons. Aragon snorts blue smoke, Undergrowth summons an array of plants, Vortex forms a ball of lightning, Technus charges his lightning staff and makes an armor to use, and the Fright Knight sits on his stead Nightmare.

"...You know, being an astronaut doesn't seem so hard now!" That's all Danny could say before they made their assault.

* * *

Kenshin: Wow. Things are looking bad for our hero. Well anyway, Danny faces off alone against the...well they don't have a group name yet, but we're working on it! It certainly won't be as lame as Masters' Blasters.

Yusei: I think the Six Circles of Hell is good.

Manabu: There are 9.


	6. The Sixth Darkness

_**Darkness Phantom**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom.

**Bold This is thoughts**

_Italic This is a flashback_

Kenshin: Danny Phantom battles against the... you know, we still don't have a name for them.

Manabu: Let's just call them the Circles of Hell.

_**The Sixth Darkness: Group Therapy**_

Elsewhere...

In a forest located close by Amity Park a wild animal can be seen rummaging through a bush. In the light the creature is shown to be the size of Jack Fenton, but has a green hoodie on. The beast looks up at Amity Park, seeing the storm clouds gathering. He grits his teeth and gallops to town.

Back To Action...

Skulker fires an array of missiles at Danny. He takes to the skies and avoids each one, before diving down with his feet together as a tail. Danny fires a ghost ray at Skulker, but it's blocked by an electric bolt from Technus. Vortex uses wind manipulation and sends Danny spiraling into the air, where Aragon releases a stream of flames that blows the ghost kid out of the tornado. The Fright Knight releases a beam from his sword that knocks Danny back into a building, where vines rise up and entangle him.

With him tied up Aragon and Vortex blast him with fire based attacks, but he manages to turn intangible and slip through the vines just in time. Danny slips behind Undergrowth and freezes his right arm. "So, what's with you guys? Only six? What, did Vlad and Nocturne have a day off from playing super villain?"

He then punches Undergrowth's arm off, leaving behind ice so he can't regenerate. While trying to put some distance between him and the plant, Danny gets zapped though by Vortex and shot by Skulker. **I never would have expected these guys would work together! They must really hate me!**

A vine sprouts up from the ground and slams Danny in the front, cutting part of his jumpsuit and causing him to grunt in pain. He falls into a venus flytrap, which swallows him whole. Aragon breathes fire at Danny, torching the plant. Undergrowth growls at Aragon saying, "Hey! Watch your horrendous breath around my children!"

"You can grow more brats!" - Aragon

"You inferior meat creature!" Undergrowth growls at the dragon, prepared to tear him to shreds.

"Not very organized, are you?" Danny says as he flies up from the ground. He seems to be unharmed from the last attacks the two of them made at him. **I'll have to beat them all one by one-** "-Gah!"

Danny gets caught by Skulker's nets and flung into the air. Technus and Vortex combine their electric powers together to fry Danny and half his suit off. He manages to fly out of the net, but gets scratched on his back by Aragon's tail spikes. He flies behind the dragon, thinking, **Let's start by removing this dragon costume!**

Danny prepares to look for Aragon's necklace, but is shocked to see nothing there. Aragon laughs, saying, "I'm not just some old relic stuck in the past! My amulet of Eragon has been placed inside of me away from your prying hands!"

"Infact the same thing won't work on any of us a second time!" Undergrowth bellows as his vines toss Danny into the sky. Vortex throws a ball of fire at Danny, one strong enough to make his scream in pain and melt the ice on Undergrowth. He proceeds to regrowing his arm.

Desiree manages to wake up from being shocked, just in time to see Danny burnt by the fireball. "Danny!"

She tries to fly at him, but she can't move herself. "That thing shut off my powers!"

Danny releases a wave of ice to blow off the flames, and flies at Vortex, his eyes glowing ice blue. Technus appears before him and punches Danny in the face, while the Fright Knight flies up to him with his Soul Shredder. Danny quickly summons the scythe he possesses, blocking the sword. Looking at it the knight gasps. "The Doomsickle?"

"The what?" Danny parries himself off of the knight's sword, and kicks him in the back of the head. Danny then sees Undergrowth coming his way with his right arm. He slices the arm off and fires an ice beam at the Fright Knight, flash freezing him.

"Gaah! What is that weapon? I can't regenerate my arm!" Undergrowth grabs hold of his arm in pain, which he can't seem to regrow.

"This is the scene in Amity Park downtown!" A news reporter says while she and a news team record the battle. "Local ghost teen Danny Phantom is in battle in what appears to be a gathering of evil! A group of six ghost, including the weather ghost and the plant ghost that have ravished this town before in recent weeks-" As she says this, Sam, Tucker and everyone else in town watch this from television or PDAs. "-have banded together to defeat our hero!"

Danny gets blasted into the ground by Aragon's fire breath, and sees Desiree trying to move. **This isn't going well... I don't think I can beat these guys alone; gotta bail and come up with a plan!** Danny skates along the ground towards Desiree and holds her by the waist, before turning themselves invisibility. Danny flies away towards Fenton Works. Aragon uses his flames to melt the Fright Knight.

"Where did that punk (loud gasp) go?" Vortex questions, looking around for him.

"There!" Skulker says, looking up ahead with enhanced visors capable of seeing invisible ghosts. "He's heading to his abode!"

The fright knight and Aragon take off first after Danny, who continues to avoid their attacks. An explosion forces him visible and takes off his balance. Aragon releases a stream of flames at Danny, but Desiree turns him around so she would take the blow. She cries out pain.

"Desiree!" Danny calls out, in shock to see his friend let herself get hurt for him. Danny regains his balance and flies towards Fenton works, moving as fast as he can now because someone is now hurt because of him.

Danny makes it to Fenton Works and passes through, heading to the bottom to turn on the ghost shield. He does, and both Aragon and the fright knight crash on the green shield. Aragon breathes fire while the knight slashes at the shield, both attempts failing.

The others make it to Fenton Works to see the situation. Vortex fires a bolt of lightning, which fails. "Damn! We can't get to him now!"

"I'll send my plants in to capture him!" Undergrowth says as he prepares to summon a flower.

"All of you fall back!" A voice speaks to them. The six of them look up to spot what appears to be Vlad's face forming from the clouds brought on by Vortex.

"What? You forced us to get rid of that ghost brat! And now you're having (deep breath) second thoughts?" - Vortex

"I SAID FALL BACK!" he bellows, striking fear into the weather ghost.

"Fine! He can't go anywhere without our knowing anyway..." Skulker mumbles, flying away with the rest of the five villains.

Inside Fenton Works Danny looks out the window to see his enemies are all leaving. He sighs in relief and turns into Fenton. As a human Danny walks upstairs to see an unconscious Desiree placed on his bed. "Desiree, are you okay?"

She doesn't make a response, simply leaving Danny to become stricken with sadness. He turns her around to see the nasty burns left on her, so he uses his ice powers to nurse it. "I can't believe this is happening. One of my friends is hurt like this."

Desiree opens her eyes and looks up, to see Danny placing ice on her back. She shivers and pushes him off. "What are you doing?"

"You got hit by Aragon, so I'm healing the burns with ice," Danny says as he removes his hands.

"Oh... Ice doesn't work on burns though, that's sores," Desiree says to him. "You have to apply the wound with water and rub ointment on it."

"Right." Danny runs into the bathroom to grab the ointment. He then goes intangible through the floor to get a glass of water. Flying up to his bedroom he pours water over Desiree's back, causing her to cringe in pain. He then applies treatment on the back, gaining a soothing noise from her lips.

"Danny!" Inside enters Sam, Tucker and Jazz, who stop in shock to see the scene of Danny rubbing ointment on Desiree's back. Both of them look up at the trio, while Sam gasps in horror.

"...This is awkward..." - Tucker

"Danny, what are you doing?" - Jazz

"Desiree got hit by dragon breath, so I'm treating her wound!" Danny explains, using an annoyed tone in regards to Tucker's assumption.

"Then just wish her back to normal like last time!" Sam suggests as she walks forward. Tucker and Jazz do as well.

"Sam, I couldn't do that. She got paralyzed by the Plasmius Maximus and now she can't use her powers," he tells her, surprising the goth chick.

"That thing? But that would only happen if-"

"Yeah. I have a feeling Plasmius is behind this," Danny says, interrupting Sam. After he finishes on Desiree, who turns around embarrassed, Danny goes on by saying, "Technus, Skulker, Undergrowth, Vortex, Fright Knight, Aragon; some of my most powerful enemies, and apparently Skulker, show up to give me the butt kicking of a life time. The worse part is Tucker foreshadowing this exact situation."

"Hey! How is that bad?" - Tucker

"I don't know what I'm gonna do. I have to go out to fight them soon or else they'll harm someone!" Danny says as he looks out the window.

"We got your back Danny! Those ghosts won't stand a chance against us four!" Tucker says with confidence.

"Tucker, even if we Ghost Getters backed up Danny there are still two others we'll be stuck with! One Fenton thermos won't hold them all!" Jazz says.

"Ghost Getters?" - Danny

"Don't ask... We'll need some help..." Sam brings up. Danny heads downstairs by the steps, going to the television. He turns it on, with it going straight to the news.

"Havoc on the streets of Amity Park! Six ghosts out to kill Danny Phantom have banded together to accomplish their goal!" A female newsreporter says. "Let's go to the scene with Lance Thunder."

"Lance Thunder here. There's total destruction going on in town because of these terrible monsters! Mayor Masters isn't around to help us through this, while Danny Phantom has fled the scene! Even the Guys in White-" Lance looks up to the scene to see men in white suits battling against the ghosts, or just Undergrowth. The plant ghost is more than a match for them, having destroyed their tanks with little efforts. "-are unable to handle the situation! This is Lance Thunder saying-"

Vortex releases a lightning bolt that fries Lance, who runs away screaming, "-I HAVE GOT TO MOVE OUT OF THIS TOWN!"

Danny walks out to leave the ghost shield, but is stopped when Sam comes running to his saying, "Danny, wait! We need to come up with a plan!"

"I don't have time for that. I can just make up one as I go!" Danny says as he prepares to leave.

"Got yourself in trouble again, eh cousin?" A female voice speaks. Danny, Sam and his other two friends, who carry Desiree to the front door, spot Danielle Fenton standing on the outside of the shield. She walks in, being human, and smiles. "There's a lot of stuff going on you should take care of."

"Yeah, I know. What are you doing here?" - Danny

"You know me; I'm just a passing through hero now! I was on my way here to check up on you, but then I saw those ghosts trashing the town. Need help?" she says, holding her hand out to him. Danny takes it and they head out the ghost shield.

"Thanks. I can use the extra hand. Sam, get the Specter Speeder along with other weapons from the vault and meet us in town. Tucker, Jazz, you guys look after Desiree. If my parents come back to see a ghost inside they'll try to waste her!" Danny tells them.

"Got it!" Tucker helps Desiree inside, who could only look at Danny with concern. Sam heads into Fenton Works with Jazz to get weapons.

"Going ghost!" Danny transforms into Phantom, and Danielle does the same. They fly to town, ready to take action.

* * *

Kenshin: Unfortunately this is the end of the chapter.

Yusei: And it seems to get worse for Danny before it gets better. Next time, Danny has a rematch with Dani against the Circles of Hell, while meeting with numbers 7 and 8. Then... tragedy strikes.


	7. The Seventh Darkness

_**Darkness Phantom**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom.

Manabu: In this chapter is the rematch! Danny and Danielle go up against the Circles of Hell...Yeah, we're going with that name. Then something terrible happens to Danny.

_**The Seventh Darkness: Despair**_

_**

* * *

**_

Danny and Dani fly to town in order to save it, going past a billboard that says 'Amity Park, the safest place in the world'. A net shoots out and captures Danny before shocking him. Skulker appears from behind the billboard, shouting, "The prey has returned!"

"Danny!" Dani calls out.

Danny falls to the ground, before breaking free using his ice powers to freeze the net. He then gets punched by Technus and flies through a lamppost. Vines shoot up from the ground and wrap around his arms and legs, before slamming him into the ground and tossing him into the air. Aragon tail whips him into a sword beam from the Fright Knight, and Danny finally falls to the ground. A lightning bolt from above shocks him, bringing Danny to his knees.

The villains group together in front of Danny. The hunter says, "It seems you were right, Technus. Some people are just too dumb to live."

"That's exactly what I was gonna say," Danny says before standing back up. Thin sheets of ice falls off of his body.

"He had ice on his body to absorb the impact?" - Aragon

"That's not the only surprise!" Danny opens his mouth and takes a deep breath. Dani recognizes this stance and flies behind him. He then releases his strongest move, the Ghostly Wail. This blows them all away and forces the ghosts to crash into buildings. He then stops before he tires himself off, the drain of his best move enough to turn his hair black and his eyes blue. "Man, I still need to work on that."

He eventually changes back, and stands his grounds awaiting his foes. Dani stands beside him. Vortex bursts up from the rubble, taking to the skies and making it rain. Undergrowth, Aragon and the Fright Knight fly up and spread out.

Skulker jets at Danny, firing a ray gun blast. Danny creates a shield to block while Dani goes invisible under him. She comes up from underneath Skulker and gives an energized punch. Dani then fires a ghost ray that blows off his left arm.

Danny ducks underneath a lightning bolt from Technus and blocks the second with a shield. He then flies at him, rapidly shooting beams at him. Technus makes an energy shield with a sonar recorder. It also forms a barrier around Danny, keeping him in place. "Not so tough now, are ya child?"

He gets blasted by the Specter speeder coming up to them. Sam waves from inside at both of the Phantoms. "You guys alright?"

"Yup. Thanks for showing up!" Dani says to the goth chick. Aragon releases a blast of fire that knocks her to the ground.

Danny blocks the next fire blast with his ice power, before using an ice beam to freeze him. Danny then focuses his attention on Vortex, who increases the rain. Next he summons a torrent of lightning to shower on Danny, who avoids them by sliding along the ground. Technus prepares to cut off his escape, and fires a ball of energy at Danny. He summons his scythe and cuts through it. He then slips underneath Technus and slices upward, cutting the robotic suit in half. The ghost is forced out when it explodes.

Danny chuckles, saying, "Wow! This thing is awesome! I can't believe I never used it before!"

Technus grumbles, "Damn it! What does it take to get a working suit of armor?"

"Maybe you should stop playing Power Ranger and grow up!" Danny holds his hands together by his right side, forming a ball of green energy. He then thrusts both hands forward, releasing a large stream of energy that consumes and blows Technus away. Dani comes up from behind Danny, using her energy attacks to destroy a set of plants coming for him by Undergrowth. He says, "Nice assist!"

Danny takes out the Fenton thermos and captures Technus, who screams, "Not again!"

Aragon breaks free of the ice, growling, "This pathetic little ice cannot beat me!"

"How about a snow storm!" Danny prepares to fire more ice beams, but gets blasted on the back. He looks behind him to see the Fright Knight. Danny forms a shield to avoid Aragon's breath, while the Fright Knight flies towards Danny. He uses a eye ice beams to try and freeze him. The knight moves higher and avoids him. "Dani, go find a pumpkin! We can seal him with it!"

A cannon blast fires at Danny, blowing him into a building. Dani and Sam can see the ones who fired that shot is a tank owned by the Guys in White. Joining them is what Danny can tell, after rising up from the rubble, is the Fenton RV. He says in shock, "They're really late again!"

Out from the RV pops Maddie, holding several guns on her back and in her hands. "Hiyah!"

Jack comes out too, but trips over a vine and drops his gun. Maddie fires at Undergrowth and Vortex. The weather ghost blocks using a swirling wall of water, and then summons a hurricane to blow away the tank and the RV. Maddie is caught in the wind and is blown away.

"Mom!" Danny flies towards his mom and catches her.

Sam flies towards Danny, who turns himself and his mom intangible and places her inside. "Hey, do you have the Fenton ghost fisher?"

"How do you know about our products?" - Maddie

"Here." Sam hands Danny the ghost fisher. With it he flies out of the speeder.

"Sam, you don't just give our equipment to ghosts! But he is helping us, so I'll let it go for now. Move!" Maddie takes over the controls and begins firing at the other ghosts. Danny activates the fisher, and throws a line at Skulker, who is chasing Dani. It hooks onto his left eye socket, and he pulls forward to remove the hunter's head. The body crashes into the Fright Knight's horse, and Dani heads for the nearest supermarket.

Meanwhile Maddie is busy firing at Undergrowth, with Sam being strung along. The plant ghost bellows, "You cannot defeat an opponent who can regenerate from any wound!"

"You can't regenerate if you're a pile of ash!" Maddie says as she circles around Undergrowth. Jack comes up from underneath him in the RV and fires an ice beam that freezes the roots of the ghost. It slowly begins to shrink.

"No! I will not suffer from your harsh cold again!" - Undergrowth

Skulker's head plops on the ground, where the little green guy inside falls out. Skulker shouts, "Damn it! I'm sick of this happening all the time!"

Danny catches the little hunter in his thermos, sighing as he counts them now. Without the numbers piling up against him this seems easier now. He smiles at the situation, glaring at the fright knight now. "Now it's your turn!"

"Oh Daniel, must you be so violent? It's sickening to see you as an immature brat!" A voice bellows. The clouds part and give way to another person descending. Everyone ceases their fighting to see who it is, and a huge gasp of shock comes out of Danny, Dani, and Sam's mouth.

Before them now is Vlad Plasmius, or what they believe to be Plasmius. He seems so much different, in fact exactly like the person Clockwork saw in his vision; Vlad now has huge, black hair with a green streak running through it. He has his black and silver jumpsuit, adorn with streaks of blood, and red eyes. On his back is a black and red cape attached to him by two green skulls. On his head is a crown covered in green fire and in his right hand is a green ring with a skull on it. Strapped to his left hand is a two pronged claw. He looks more like the ghost king than himself now.

"Vlad?" - Danny/Dani

"Wrong! I have evolved from being Vlad Plasmius! You must now call me by my more evil name, Revenant Plasmius!" he speaks, glaring at the half ghost. He holds his hand up and fires a rather large stream of red energy at him, which engulfs Danny, the building behind him, and the two beside it. It results in a rather loud explosion.

Danny comes out of the blast with some of his jumpsuit burnt off. He glares at Revenant with a blurring vision. Man. I don't remember Vlad being that powerful before... Oh no! Danny soon realizes the two items he owns; the Crown of Fire and the Ring of Rage. "He stole those from the ghost king!"

It's at this point that he remembers something Technus said. He smacks his forehead, saying, "Why am I just realizing this now?"

"It seems I shall receive my place as ruler of the world sooner than I thought!" Revenant summons a ball of red energy and sends it up in the air. It releases a rain of red energy bullets down upon Danny and the others.

The Fright Knight bows before Plasmius as he stomps on the ground. Each foot print leaves red flames in their wake. He looks up in the sky and shouts, "Undergrowth, Vortex, Aragon, stand down here!"

Being obedient, they stand before him. Revenant holds up a Fenton thermos and releases someone from within, Kevin. Danny's eyes widen when he sees the bug gene ghost there. "Kevin?"

"All you need to do is what I say; use your power to do as I say," Revenant says as he places a hand on the ghost bug's head.

"That's all I have to do, right?" Kevin asks, having a little fear in his tone.

"Of course. You're useless to me afterwards." he replies, grinning as he looks at the other ghosts.

"...Fine." Kevin stands up and makes a rainbow colored ball of energy at the top of his horns. He fires three separate beams at Undergrowth, Aragon and Vortex.

"What is this?" - Vortex

"Plasmius, you bastard! This wasn't part of the deal!" - Aragon

"Where do you get off forcing and then tricking me into this situation?" - Undergrowth

The three ghosts are converted into rainbow ectoplasm before merging together. Kevin ceases his rainbow power, as the goo rises. It takes to the size of a skyscraper and expands to become a more monstrous shape. It forms three long serpent like heads with wings. Its back forms four wings and thorns for spine spikes, with its tail being a swirling wind like Vortex. The beast gains color, showing itself to be a black and green three headed dragon. Its middle head is shaped like Aragon, the left Vortex, and the right Undergrowth. Its chest has the same armor as Vortex but with a P inside of an R, like Danny's P inside of a D.

"Meet the newest servant under my control; Vordergon!" The three headed dragon roars after his introduction by Plasmius.

"Is that an ew, or a yikes?" Tucker asks Jazz as he watches the battle filmed from inside Fenton Works.

"I'd go with... 'Ah, really?'" Jazz replies as she watches. "We have to help them."

"Danny..." Desiree whispers as she watches the battle with worry.

"Vordergon, your first task is to kill Danny Phantom, both of his lives!" Revenant orders, tossing Kevin away.

Vordergon fires a stream of lightning at Danny, the explosion enough to blow him away. Danny crashes into a building and his transformation comes undone. Luckily no one was around to see that. Vordergon flies over to finish Danny off, but the GiW's tank and the Fenton RV fire at the chimera dragon ghost.

The chimera swings its tail and crushes the front of the tank. The GiW escape in time to avoid the explosion. Vordergon growls and its Vortex head releases several black clouds that gather around the Fenton RV. Each cloud release lightning that attacks the RV. Maddie gasps when she sees this and flies to the RV, shouting, "Jack!"

Dani flies into the RV, turning intangible so she can avoid the lightning, and grabs Jack. They both go invis/intan and escape before the RV explodes. Maddie's face is riddled with fear before Dani rises up from the ground with Jack safe. She breathes a sigh of relief and lands before him. Dani flies into battle against Vordergon, but she's gripped by the throat by Reve. He slams her to the ground, still clutching her neck.

"My dear daughter. How does it feel reuniting with your ear father?" he taunts, glaring into the little girl's eyes with a cold stare. "Of course if I could feel my human half I'd probably be happy to see you again, or not!"

He laughs evilly, while Dani struggles to break free of his grip. Danny shouts, "Dani," and transforms back into Phantom. He flies at Reve and punches him in the face. Unfortunately it's not strong enough to even make him flinch. "What the hell?"

"You should be more worried about yourself than some girl you hardly know," Reve says as he tosses Dani into a wall. He then punches Danny in the face, drawing ectoplasm from one blow. Danny stands back up, but Reve comes up to him and fires a red beam point blank at his stomach, sending Phantom across the ground screaming in pain.

"Danny!" Dani charges at Reve, but is knocked away by Vordergon's tail.

Danny stands back up, his jumpsuit ripped in many places. His eyes refocus back onto Reve, who is now standing before him. He lunges forward and slashes upward on his abdomen, using his claws, and ripping out ectoplasm from that blow. He then jabs Danny in the stomach, his blades piercing through the kid's stomach like he was a peach.

His friends could only watch in horror as the life drains from his eyes. Revenant pulls back, Danny's fluids dripping from his body. Danny struggles to pull him off, but with his battle against the six of them earlier and just now, he's too tired to do anything. Eventually, he gives up and his eyes close. As he falls to the ground, Sam and the others, the others being Tucker, Jazz and Desiree, scream, "DANNY!"

Reve turns away and leaves Danny on the ground, while Vordergon towers over them. Reve says, "Eradicate the rest of him!"

It growls and each mouth gathers electricity in their mouths. They collect together in a single ball as they prepare to fire at Danny. Sam pushes Maddie out of the way and drives the Specter Speeder to save Danny. Don't worry Danny! I'm coming!

"Sam, what are you doing?" - Maddie

Vordergon fires its blast, but another ghost appears over Danny. With it visible now, everyone could see it's Wulf. Sam calls out in shock, "Wulf?"

"It's that horrid wolf ghost who was around when Phantom tried to hold the mayor hostage!" Maddie shouts upon seeing him. He growls and forms claws on both hands, before slashing in front of him to form a portal to the Ghost Zone. The blast passes through the portal and avoids Danny and Wulf. Wulf then grabs Danny and leaps into the portal, with it closing up as he leaves.

Sam stops where they disappear, and looking around for Danny. Why did Wulf take Danny? Although, I don't really mind; he did save Danny. I have to get to the Ghost Zone to see if he's okay!

To her surprise, Desiree and the others have the same thoughts. The reporter on tv says, "Tragedy strikes! Danny Phantom has been mortally wounded by a new ghost after him, and has been saved by a wolf ghost! They escape through to what appears to be a portal, leaving the battlefield!"

"The Ghost Zone! We have to get to the Ghost Zone!" Desiree says as she tries to float, but falls down. Jazz helps Desiree up.

"Why the Ghost Zone? How do we even know if that wolf took him there?" Jazz asks, being the only one who doesn't know about Wulf.

"That was Wulf. His claws are strong enough to cut open portals to the Ghost Zone. If Danny's anywhere, he's there!" Tucker says before turning off the tv. He and Jazz carry Desiree downstairs in the basement and open up the ghost portal. "But how are we gonna get in?"

"If only I could fly I could take us to him..." Desiree says as she tries to float. "But I can't seem to use my powers thanks to that damn device!"

"No, but I have an idea," Jazz says as she looks at the Fenton products on the table. "I just hope Mom didn't fix dad's work like always."

* * *

Kenshin: This ends this chapter. Man, to think he's going to die.

Manabu: He's already half dead, so he'll be fine. Besides, he's the main character.

Yusei: Next time, Desiree, Sam and the others make it to where Danny is hiding, Frostbite's domain. Unfortunately they have some bad news.


	8. The Eighth Darkness

_**Darkness Phantom**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom.

Manabu: Well... Enjoy the show.

_**The Eight Darkness: Regroup For Backup**_

_**

* * *

**_

Back in town Dani looks around for Danny. "What happened to him?"

"We'll deal with this thing ourselves! That ghost kid can't do anything without causing problems!" Maddie says as she takes the controls and pilots over to Vordergon.

Revenant looks into the speeder and says, "You can blow them up."

The Undergrowth head releases a flurry of rose petals to slice up the sides of the machine, knocking it to the ground. It then steps on the Specter Speeder, the pressure causing cracks to appear on it. Inside it sparks rain throughout the machine, causing the humans within to back away. Jack says, "Maddie, get to the escape pod!"

"Jack!" Maddie grabs her husband and they, including Sam, head to the escape pod and leave the machine, as Vordergon smashes the ship to pieces. Revenant watches as the escape pod flies away, heading to Fenton works. Danielle turns invisible and hides underneath it, using her human half for the ghost shield.

"Go on, run away. I will simply eradicate you humans later," Plasmius says in a dark tone. He stretches his arms out and growls, as Vordergon follows after them. Plasmius grabs his tail, saying, "No, I have a better idea."

Kevin stands up and begins to float away, but a Revenant clone stands in his path. He questions, "What are you doing? I did your dirty work, so let me go!"

"Not so fast you inferior bug! I said I wouldn't kill you if you did what I said; But I have much more sayings you can fulfill! After all-" Revenant grabs hold of Kevin's horns as the original speaks, releasing Vordergon and walking over to him. "-The king of the human world and the ghost world demands it!"

"You bastard!" - Kevin

Fenton Works...

The escape pod makes it to Fenton Works and lands within the ghost shield. Jack, Maddie and Sam exit it as quickly as they can. Maddie then says, "Sam, go out and find Danny and Tucker!"

"But Mrs. Fenton-"

"Listen to me! You'll be safer with them than around us! This ghost is far more powerful than any other that has attacked this town!" Maddie states, interrupting the young goth.

"She's right! Hopefully, Danny is with that other friend Tucker, so he'll be away from those ghosts. Go find him and get them to safety!" Jack says before heading into their home.

With them gone Danielle slides from underneath the pod and approaches Sam. She asks, "What's next?"

"What do you think? We have to pick up Tucker and Jazz and head into the Ghost Zone!" Sam says.

"Right!" Danielle goes ghost and grabs hold of Sam, turning her invis/intan and slipping into the house. They look all over for Jazz, Tucker and Desiree, only to find nothing. They end up in the basement and see the portal's open. After waiting for the Fenton's to leave with weapons in hand, Danielle lands with Sam and asks, "You think they went in there?"

"I bet they did!" Sam grabs a wrist blaster and the booo-merang, and goes to the portal. "I need you to carry us through there!"

"Sure!" Danielle says, grabbing hold of Sam and flying into the portal.

On the other side Danielle looks in amazement at all the green and black around her. "It's amazing... So this is the Ghost Zone..."

"This is your first time here?" - Sam

"Anyway, how are we going to find Danny? He could be anywhere here!" Danielle says as they continue to fly.

"We still have this," Sam says, holding up the boomerang.

"We're gonna find him with a boomerang? All that does is come right back at us!" - Danielle

"Don't worry; Danny's parents build all kinds of weapons to work on ghosts, but they don't think many of them work since they always work on Danny. They don't know he's a half ghost yet," Sam explains as she prepares to throw the boomerang. "This stupidly named homing device still has Danny's ecto signature in it, so it should find him!

"Go find Danny!" She yells into the device before throwing it. Danielle then chases after the boomerang with Sam in her arms.

The duo continue to travel through the Ghost Zone, looking for him. Their destination brings them to a colder region of the realm. Dani spots what looks to be a snowy plain where the boomerang is going. She takes her and Sam there, spotting yeti-like ghosts looking at them. Sam eventually says, "Hey, this is Frostbite's realm!"

"Frostbite?" Dani asks, not knowing who it is. As they land and prepare to chase after the boomerang, Dani flinches and says, "Hey, I just realized something."

"What?" - Sam

"That was a tracking device used to find Danny, right? So, since he's hurt, won't it hurt him?" Danielle asks, bringing a shocked look on Sam's face.

"...Uh oh." Sam runs ahead to try and stop the device, but a group of the yeti ghosts stand before them. "Hey, get out of my way! Where's Danny?"

"The Great One? Oh yeah, you're one of his friends! He and the others are up ahead in Frostbite's chambers," One of them says to her, and soon they move aside to allow the girls through. Sam and Danielle head further as fast as they can.

Inside of Frostbite's chamber's, Danny can be seen floating in a healing chamber. The holes in his abdomen are still present, and show no sign of closing anytime soon. Frostbite looks out in front of him and sees a boomerang heading towards Danny. He grabs hold of it just before it could cut through the glass. "What's this?"

"The Boooo-merang?" Jazz asks as she looks at it.

Dani and Sam rush into the room and see everyone inside; Jazz, Tucker and Desiree are standing by Danny's healing chamber, where he's still healing. Sam runs up to the glass chamber and looks up at Danny, her heart clenching up when she sees him in such a condition.

"Ah, everyone's here then. I can explain the situation to you," Frostbite says as he sees Danielle and Sam.

"What's going on? Is Danny going to be okay?" Sam asks frantically. Jazz and Tucker look away with sad expressions. Sam notices this and asks, "What's wrong?"

"As you can see the Great One was brought here suddenly by a wolf ghost. He's over there." Frostbite points over to the corner, where Wulf can be seen. "When we saw what happened to him, this ghost here tried to explain what happened, but unfortunately we couldn't get much from him.

"Luckily for us these three came by and told us about his greatest nemesis causing this wound. It is just as I have feared," Frostbite says, turning over to a computer counsel. He types on the keyboard and brings up Vlad Plasmius and Pariah Dark. "Unfortunately, the evil one stole the Ring of Rage and the Crown of Fire from the Ghost King, and upon wearing them he became a monster unable to control the darkness in the Artifacts of Darkness." At this the two images fuse together to form the new Revenant Plasmius. "He's been terrorizing the Ghost Zone ever since he gained those powers; he even stole the Infi-Map and forced those six to work for him.

"He sprung Aragon from Walker's prison, set free the villainous Vortex from the Observants, restored Undergrowth to his full strength, and has garnered the loyalty of the Fright Knight. And now he has even captured Kevin and used his powers to fuse three of them together to form a powerful chimera ghost." After that he turns off the image and goes to Danny. "He may be impossible to beat."

"But we can't give up!" - Dani

"What about Danny? Is he gonna pull through?" - Sam

Frostbite looks down in sadness. "Unfortunately, the dark powers released within the two Artifacts of Darkness Plasmius owns has driven fatal wounds to the Great One... Even now, we may be unable to save him."

Sam and Danielle become shocked from the news. The goth even shouts, "WHAT?"

"No... He can't be! He can't!" Danielle says before shouting. She flies to Danny, shouting, "Danny! Wake up! You can pull through this!"

"Danny..." Desiree mutters, tears coming down her eyes.

"Frostbite, you have to save him! There's gotta be something!" - Sam

"Even with our advance technology we haven't been able to close those wounds..." Frostbite speaks, before Sam begins to burst into tears. Jazz soon becomes unable to hold her tears either.

Sam turns to Desiree and asks, "Can you do anything? I wish Danny would be healed!"

"I'm sorry, but I can't help him," Desiree confesses, turning to Danny with tears in her eyes. Looking at her distressed state surprises Sam. "I'm still under the effects of that device. I can't grant anyone's wishes... I wish I could... I wish I could save Danny!"

An object falls to the ground next to her. Desiree looks down and picks it up, seeing the words Ecto Dejecto on it. "Ecto Dejecto? What's this?"

"Ecto Dejecto? I remember that thing! It was used to help me when I was kidnapped by Vlad!" Dani says as she flies over to Desiree.

"Desiree, we can't use that! Mom fixed the weakness of making ghosts weaker! If we give it to Danny he'll never come back!" Jazz says to her. "That's why I didn't bother bringing it with us!"

"But wait, we left it at the lab, right? So, what's it doing here?" Tucker asks, bringing up a surprising point.

"I'll try it!" Desiree injects herself with the serum, shocking the humans before her.

"Desiree, wait! The serum won't work!" Jazz tells her again, but it takes effect and begins to weaken the woman considerably.

Desiree falls to the ground in pain, her body shrinking by the power of the serum. She soon passes out and collapses. Dani lands before the genie ghost. "Desiree!"

Suddenly, energy resonates throughout the genie, and she rises up and grows in size. She's now as big as the containment chamber holding Danny. "This power is great!"

"It worked?" Jazz questions in shock. "But I checked them all to make sure!"

"That's strange. We never had such a syringe with a serum like that inside," Frostbite says, picking up the syringe that held the Ecto Dejecto inside.

"I feel amazing! It's like I never got shocked by that thing!" Desiree confesses. She then moves to Sam and quickly says, "Quick! Make the wish to save Danny!"

"Okay! I wish Danny was fully healed!" Sam wishes, and just as quickly, Desiree summons her pink dust.

"Our hearts' desire is my command!" she speaks, sending the pink dust to Danny. It surrounds him, and the wounds made on his body begin to slowly heal. He eventually opens his eyes after his body is restored. Desiree begins to shed tears of happiness. "Danny!"

"Huh, what?" Danny opens his eyes and looks around, shocked to find himself here. "Where am I?"

"Danny, you're okay..." Sam and Desiree say in unison, by accident. They look at each other in surprise.

"Yeah, I'm okay, Sam, Desiree... How long was I out?" Danny asks them, placing his hand on the glass.

"Pri du horo," Wulf says to him.

"Two hours? I get knocked out for two hours by being stabbed?" - Danny

"You understood him?" Tucker asks, more surprised about that. Danny and Sam look at each other then at Tucker.

"We got curious about Esperanto and began looking into it," Sam says, answering his question. "Anyway, Danny how are you feeling?"

"I feel tired for one... Plus it still feels like that wound's there," he confesses, placing his hand onto his stomach and gut. "I know it's not there, but it still hurts."

"Strange. At any rate you are free to leave the healing chamber at your choosing," Frostbite says, gaining Danny's attention. "But you'll still need to rest."

"Thanks," Danny says, before looking down at his body and sees he's wearing his human clothes. Not able to see his hair he can only guess he's in his human form. I have to go back to the human world. I have to stop Vlad.

Elsewhere...

Revenant Plasmius can be seen walking along a road. Behind him is Vordergon, causing destruction to everything around it. He looks up in the skies to see a woman in a red and black suit flying towards him with a cannon on her shoulder. "Ah, a familiar face to mutilate."

"You're mine Masters!" Valerie screams as she descends towards Revenant Plasmius, firing at him. Without even budging he generates a shield that blocks the attack. Reve then flies up to her, to which she counters by throwing grenades. He turns into a green ectoplasmic vapor, evading her grenades, before quickly turning back to kick her off her jet. With her unable to move he grabs her by the throat, slamming the poor girl into the ground. "D-Damn!"

"How's it going Valerie? It's a bit of a shock to find that you've figured out my identity. Did you finally manage to put two and two together from Vlad Masters and Vlad Plasmius?" Revenant questions her, pushing the girl further into the dirt.

"L-Let go..." Valerie speaks, unable to say her words clearly due to her throat being crushed.

"What's that? Oh, I'm sorry. I can't seem to hear you. Try speaking up a little!" Revenant throws her into the air, where she is caught by her glider jet.

Valerie coughs as she tries to regain her proper breathing. She then stands up shouting, "I won't be fooled by you anymore! I'll capture you this time!"

Valerie fires a missile from her glider at him, but Vordergon blocks with his tail. Reve then fires a red ray at Valerie, knocking her into a building. Revenant flies up there and lands before her, transforming into Masters.

"You? Capture me! Please!" Revenant states as he glares at Valerie with a grin. He then laughs before saying, "Don't try to sound threatening to me with a throat half-crushed by my own fingers. You're nothing more than a foolish little girl who couldn't last fifteen minutes without her precious possessions! You're barely a threat to me before when I was using half of my power in a clone and you had to get help from the late Danny Phantom and Danielle!

"Without them, well-" His eyes flash black as he glares at her. "-Let's just say I wouldn't need fifteen seconds, would I?"

"Late Danny Phantom? What do you mean?" Valerie shouts at him, preparing to fire a sonic gun at him.

Revenant holds both his hands together to form a ball of black and red ectoplasmic energy. It overcomes her sonic blast and fries her along with her suit. Valerie falls to the ground, her suit unable to function anymore. She tries to pick herself up as she looks up at the ceiling. Her vision turns blurry, and the blood filling her eyes isn't helping either. She can make out Revenant standing over her, before he slams her foot down on her face.

…

Desiree enters the healing chamber where Danny is. After being told Danny would be fine everyone decided to wait in the Realm of the Far Frozen with him until he recovered. At the moment he is exiting the healing chamber through intangibility, and wiggling himself dry. Danny spots Desiree in the room, who approaches him with an unreadable expression. Danny asks, "What?"

"Are you sure you're okay?" she asks him, edging a little more closer to him.

"Yes, I'm fine! I'll be up and ready by tomorrow. I just hope Plasmius doesn't kill anyone in my time of rest," he says before walking past her. Desiree flies before him, placing a hand on his shoulder in an act of comfort. He then lifts his head in surprise and turns to Desiree, saying, "Wait, I shouldn't worry about that! You can wish people back to life, right?"

"That would be impossible," she replies, shocking the teen. Desiree removes her hands and sighs, saying, "There are only three wishes, or three types of wishes, that I can never grant; no matter how powerful I am."

"Like?" - Danny

"The first wish type; I cannot directly kill people. I can make wishes to give people the strength to kill, but that isn't part of the wish," Desiree says, making Danny blink once before he thinks about it. "The second wish type; I cannot make someone fall in love with another. For some reason I can affect a person's memories, but not the emotions one feels for another.

"The third wish type; I cannot resurrect people." Desiree has an even sadder look on her face. "If it hasn't worked for me it won't work for someone else."

"What? But just earlier today you could turn human!" - Danny

"That was simply shape-shifting. You know how Spectra can look human, along with her assistant, it's the same thing in regard. You did ask for me to look human," she replies, clearing his confusion.

"Oh... Yeah, that makes sense... But now I'm still worried about the other people in the real world. Someone could be killed and it'll be my fault because I wasn't there..." Danny says, already feeling bad after hearing her out.

"It's okay. You're not at fault for what happened. It's because of you that so many people have gotten a second chance, like me," she says to him. "If you hadn't been kind enough to care about me I would have died. You just have to do your best, and me and your friends will be there for you."

"Thanks, Desiree," he says, placing his arms around her waist. Danny's actions leads to a hug, taking both of them by surprise. He quickly backs away, saying, "Um, uhh... Sorry about that; I forgot about your no touching ru-"

"That's okay. That rule doesn't apply to you anymore," she says, placing her hands around him. Danny blushes as she gives a comforting hug, eventually returning it. The two stay like that for a while, content in each other's arms.

What they didn't know is the unlucky bystander who saw everything right by the doorway; Sam.

* * *

Kenshin: With this chapter over, we can finally breathe a sigh of relief.

Yusei: Are we at the halfway point?

Kenshin: ...Is it?

Manabu: No, but close.


	9. The Ninth Darkness

_**Darkness Phantom**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom.

**_The Ninth Darkness: How to Slay a Dragon_**

* * *

A day has passed in the Ghost Zone since Danny's arrival, or to be more specific it's about 8:25 am, and right now our dark haired hero is rising up from his bed. Frostbite gave everyone a place to sleep at for the night. Tucker and Wulf slept in one room and the girls went to another. A bed was placed in the medic room for him to stay in.

He transforms into Danny Phantom and heads out the medic room, holding onto his stomach. "Got to head for the human world."

"Danny?" Sam speaks, walking through the walls to the medic room. To remind everyone, humans can pass through things in the ghost world. "Danny, where are you going?"

"I'm going to stop Plasmius! What else?" Danny answers, turning his legs into a tail.

"You're not going alone then! Friends stick by each other!" Sam tells him.

"No! I wouldn't forgive myself if something happened to you guys!" - Danny

"And I wouldn't forgive myself if something happened to you! None of us will!" - Sam

"...Sam, do you see me as just a friend?" Danny asks her, lowering himself to her level.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Sam asks, taken back by his sudden question.

"I mean, do you like me in a way where we could develop a relationship, or are we at a level where we're only friends?" he asks her, finally coming to the point.

Sam looks at him in shock, her face going tomato red. It's actually the brightest color on her body. She eventually makes out, "Uh, I... I...don't."

"...I see..." Danny says. When she hears his response it isn't something she expected. It almost sounds like Danny's relieved to hear that, or at least understanding enough not to seem sad at all about it. "Well, thanks for being honest with me. You see, I kind of-"

A loud explosion cancels Danny's attention, coming just from outside of the domain. He flies up to the wall to pass through it, but fails and hits his head. "Ow! ...Right, gotta use a door like a normal person," he says before turning into Fenton and flying through the wall. He then turns into Phantom, gasping when he sees what's before him.

Vordergon has arrived and is attacking the frozen land. The yeti that live there take action, using their ice powers to keep it at bay. Danny flies into battle and uses a ghost ray to get its attention. "Hey six eyes, you're after me right? Don't bother yourself with these guys and come kill me!"

Vordergon growls and fires a heat beam at Danny. He blocks with an ice shield, both elements canceling eachother out. Danny flies away from the frozen land, leaving the dragon to chase him. While flying, Danny looks back to see the dragon catching up rather quickly. Once he's away from Frostbite's dominion he turns around to face it. **Good. Now no one else will get hurt.**

The dragon fires triple streams of lightning at Danny. He turns human and goes through a door, escaping the blast. He comes out and turns back into Phantom, firing a huge ball of ecto energy at Vordergon. It explodes on contact, but other than that not much damage was done. Danny holds his left hand up to his face, gathering a ghost ray to his palm. He clenches his fist and throws his hand back.

A line of light rises from between his fingers, forming the scythe as he holds the weapon now vertically before him. "I'll need all I have to beat this thing."

Vordergon fires an ice beam at Danny, but he absorbs it using his own ice powers. Danny then forms ice spikes and fires them at the chimera dragon. Each one pierces the beast, but it simply shrugs them off. Each head fires separate streams of energy at Danny, who flies away from their attacks knowing he couldn't block them. One manages to hit him in the back, knocking the boy to the very bottom of the Ghost Zone. He falls onto the cemetery that houses the ghost skeletons. They gather around him and begin their attack, leaving him to fend them off using his scythe. With each slice, a skeleton fades away from existence. Vordergon lands behind Danny, gathering the skeletons' attention.

"Oh, look who joined the party..." Danny mutters before flying away from it. The dragon releases a stream of energy at them, but the attack razes the skeletons instead. Danny takes to the skies to escape, but gets scraped by the spiked tail it owns. He slams into a wall painfully, gripping his injured abdomen.

Vordergon prepares a condensed ball of electricity, but the Aragon head gets frozen. Danny looks to where the path came from, and spots Frostbite with Danielle and Wulf. Wulf charges at the creature, stabbing his claws into the chimera's stomach. Danielle throws combination kicks that release ecto blasts upon swing, attacking the chimera's heads. Danny joins into the battle and swings his scythe, causing it to extend and lop off its right hand.

Vordergon growls in pain, and fires thorns at Danny. The Aragon head releases flames to remove itself. He summons a shield to block them, as Frostbite and Danielle slip in underneath the beast. Vordergon shoots vines out of its body at them, but Frostbite freezes them solid. Danielle then gathers energy between her palms, charging up a large ball of ectoplasmic energy.

Danny forms ice and throws several spikes at the the wings. Each one pierces through and horribly injures the chimera. Danny then swings and cuts the beast by its Vortex neck, but fails to decapitate it. Vordergon roars in pain and fires at Danny, blasting him into a door. He grasps his head in pain and swings, but a strong wind current knocks Danny off his balance and sends him spiraling into the air.

Wulf slices at Vordergon's chest, canceling the wind power. Twelve vines grow out of its body and swing wildly to attack Danny and Wulf. Danielle finally releases her charged blast, sending her prey into the sky. It rubs its bottom and fires flames, electricity and ice from all three heads at the four heroes.

Wulf goes before Danielle and claws open a portal, allowing a fire blast to pass through. Danny gathers energy to his scythe and swings, deflecting the electric beam someplace else.

Walker's Prison...

"Make plans to invade the human world! I've got just the thing to capture that ghost punk this time!" Walker says to his men as he stands outside of his prison. The warden smiles as his guards cheer out.

Suddenly he gets fried by a sudden electric stream, ruining his hair. The warden then falls backwards.

Back to Action...

Frostbite blocks the ice beam with a barrier of snow. He then forms a sword using all that ice and thrusts it at Vordergon. The Aragon and Vortex heads fire concentrated bursts of flames, melting the ice. Its vines then swipe and knock down Danny and Frostbite.

"Danny!" Dani flies at them, but the Undergrowth head bites down on her tail and tosses her into the air. A vine comes up and slams her in the face, knocking her to the ground unconscious.

"Danielle!" Danny flies down to try and catch her, but gets entangled in a vine. Wulf manages to catch her, where she turns human. Danny turns to Vordergon, his face contorted with anger. He gathers energy to his scythe and swings, releasing an energy blade that sends the chimera dragon toppling to the ground. Danny flies down at it to finish him off, but suddenly his vision goes blurry.

**What? Why do I feel so...tired...** Danny suddenly falls to the ground, passing out and turning back into Fenton.

"Great One!" Frostbite lands beside Danny, just in time to form an ice shield to block Vordergon's foot.

Wulf growls and lunges at the chimera, scratching it away from Danny and Frostbite. Vordergon swipes its tail to blow the four of them, including Dani, through a set of tombstones. Vordergon prepares to fire a concentrated stream of electricity, but an axe in the back knocks it to the ground.

Vordergon's Aragon head turns around to spot Desiree flying towards them. "Leave Danny alone!"

"About time you showed up!" Frostbite says, using his eye ice beams to freeze the vines that were about to fling themselves upon the genie.

Wulf then tears them apart with his claws, leaving Desiree to pull her axe arm out and revert it to normal. She then flies past Vordergon and grabs both Dani and Danny. Frostbite continues to use ice beams to keep the chimera at bay, while Desiree tries to wake the two half ghosts.

Danny eventually wakes up, struggling to keep his eyes open. "Ah, what happened?"

"Vi subite fell senkonscia," Wulf tells him, speaking once again in Esperanto.

"I passed out? Oh well," Danny says as he stands up and transforms back into Phantom. Danny then takes hold of his scythe with both hands, and flies up at the chimera. "Desiree, is it okay for me to make a wish?"

"Go on!" Desiree replies, knowing exactly what kind of wish to make this time.

"I wish this thing was back as Aragon, Undergrowth and Vortex!" he wishes, as Desiree prepares to grant it.

"So you have wished it, so it shall be!" Desiree sprays Vordergon with her pink dust. It makes contact, but it fails to seep inside the chimera's body. Desiree gasps in shock when she sees what has happened, realizing why it isn't taking affect. "Oh no. It's too powerful for my magic to work on it."

"What?" As he says this, Danny gets knocked away by Vordergon's tail, crashing into a rock formation. He tries to fight back, but then the chimera swings a vine at him. Our hero falls into the arms of Desiree, and focuses his attention back onto Vordergon. "Great, what now?"

Vordergon growls and prepares to waste the ghosts, before a stream of rainbow energy fires at it from behind. The beast growls in pain, before turning into ectoplasm. It then splits into three separate puddles, before forming into the ghosts that forged it originally. They each fall to the ground, gasping for air.

"What was that..." Undergrowth grumbles while gasping for air.

Aragon's necklace falls from his body, now separated from inside of him. He reverts to his human form now, still tired. "Damn that Plasmius... Using me like I was some perfect pawn!"

Vortex is unable to breathe properly at this moment so he's silent.

"Huh, didn't see that coming. But, who am I to look a gift horse in the mouth?" Danny takes out his Fenton Thermos and captures each of them inside. After the last one Danny is reunited with his friends Danielle, Wulf, Desiree and Frostbite. "Thanks guys, for all your help. I never could have stopped it without your help."

"No problem, oh Great One. There are times when even a hero may need back up. You're not Superman afterall," says Frostbite.

Danny chuckles at that, and then turns to Desiree. He asks, "So I guess that wish really did work, right?"

"Actually, I'm not sure that was me," she replies.

"Mi segi rainbow luma frapi gxi," Wulf tells him, pointing off to the side where a ghost can be seen fleeing the scene.

Danny chases after the ghost, and spots Kevin. He flies over to the guy and grabs his left arm. "Hey, wait! Was that you who helped us?"

"What are you talking about? Why would I help you?" Kevin questions, glaring at the white haired ghost kid. Danny continues to stare at him, until he loses his leer. He then says, "Yeah, it was me. I couldn't live with myself being responsible for that abomination. It 's not my thing, being a hypocrite."

"Really... Then why did you do it in the first place?" - Danny

"Are you an idiot? I couldn't resist that monster even if I wanted to... He was too powerful, I mean, look what he did to you," he says, pointing to Danny's abdomen.

"Well, thanks. Are we cool from earlier then?" he asks, remembering the time he destroyed his beetle figurine.

"...Sure," Kevin replies, holding his hand out to him. Danny takes his hand and shakes.

At that moment time stops. Danny looks around to see everything has frozen in place. He seems to be fine, but Kevin still has his hand clutching his. He phases his hand out, only to feel another on his shoulder. He looks behind him and sees Clockwork, as an old man, standing behind him. Danny faces the master of time and backs away in surprise. "Clockwork?"

"I have to tell you something. Come," Clockwork says as he takes Danny's arm and disappears with him by way of a clock. After they leave, time returns to normal. While Kevin begins to ponder what was going on, an invisible figure quickly dashes away at high speed.

Clockwork's Abode...

Clockwork and Danny appear in his place, before his windows of time. Danny goes straight to the point and asks, "Alright Clockwork, what's going on? Does this have to do with Plasmius?"

"Of course it does. As Frostbite told you, Vlad Plasmius has stolen the two Artifacts of Darkness and became what he is," Clockwork says to Danny. He then turns to the windows and opens one up. Danny looks at one of them and sees Vlad 'battling' the ghost king and becoming what he is. It also shows Vlad destroying parts of the Ghost Zone shortly after gaining his powers, and rounding up his posse of pain. Clockwork turns into a child and says, "Because of his rampage the Ghost Zone is much worse than it is. Even worse, he can't control his new powers and the darkness that Pariah Dark has been able to suppress has overcome the new host. It's partly the reason the ghost king was sealed away with the Crown of Fire and the Ring of Rage was separate."

"But wait, what's this Artifact of Darkness? When did it have that name?" Danny asks.

"The Artifacts of Darkness are a set of seven items that have been created in ancient times. The Crown of Fire and the Ring of Rage-" Clockwork says before he turns into an adult. "-are just two of them. The Doomsickle you own is also one."

"The Doomsickle?" Danny asks, before holding his left hand up and forming his scythe. "You mean this scythe?"

"Yes. That is indeed its name. The Doomsickle is a weapon made differently from the others. Like the other six-" Clockwork says as he points at his wall of medallions. "-it was made from my time medallions. That gave whoever could use it the power to evade changes in time. That's why you were able to move when Kevin wasn't able to."

"And that's why you didn't bother trying to stop Vlad or the Ghost King that time! They were beyond your power!" Danny says as he begins to put two and two together.

"That's part of the reason. I wouldn't bother taking part in something unless I had no choice," he explains, turning into an old man this time now. "Anyway, unlike the other 6 the Doomsickle is made differently. It's purpose is to kill ghosts and destroy the other 6 artifacts. It's also the only artifact that can only be used by human hands."

"Wait... Then how is it able to use ecto energy?" - Danny

"Because it is still a ghost weapon made of ectoplasm. When Kevin fused it inside of you it bonded to your genes and now uses your own ectoplasmic energy to activate. Essentially, it's now a part of you." Clockwork shows Danny the image of Kevin firing his blast that fused it to him. "At the moment, you're the only one able to stand up to Revenant Plasmius."

"But he totally trounced me the last time we fought! I almost died!" Danny tells him.

"I know. But that still doesn't change the fact that you have a chance to win. You just have to remove the items from his possession, and destroy those last two artifacts. Once they're gone, no one will ever have to suffer from them, and even turning back time won't bring them back," Clockwork explains, turning into a child mid speech.

"Wow, so I'm really the only one... Oh well; this is just one of those days in being a super hero," Danny says, clutching his arms over his chest. As he thinks about the pressures he now has to face, his mind wanders to his personal life. **I have a lot to deal with... I hope I can make it through this to be with Desiree... I mean, Sam! Wait, why Sam? She doesn't want to be with me.**

"If you're going to think about your relationship problems try to save it for a proper time." - Clockwork

"Huh? You know about that?" Danny asks, suddenly realizing it's a stupid question.

Clockwork sighs at his simpleness. He then faces away from Danny, saying, "I know everything. I also know you're torn between your feelings for Sam and Desiree, knowing that you could tear your friendships with either apart by choosing the other. If you want to keep your friendship with both of them, be honest to them about your feelings so complications won't stab you in the back down the road."

"So then, you'll know who I end up with right?" Danny questions.

"I do, but telling you would ruin things. And that's no fun." As he says this, he turns around, becomes an adult, and grins. "It would wreck your future."

"My future..." Suddenly, Danny gains a sudden realization. He asks, "Hey, what happened to my evil ghost self from the future?"

"Dan Phantom? He's over there on the table," Clockwork says, turning to point to the table where the thermos holding Dan is. Danny looks, but doesn't see anything there. Clockwork then looks at his time windows, and on screen it shows the Fright Knight turning invisible and sneaking in to steal the thermos while they were talking. "It seems Plasmius made a grave mistake."

"Why do you sound so calm? He just took my worse enemy!" Danny yells at him. He heads out to chase after him.

"Don't be so hasty," Clockwork says to Danny, stopping him from going any further. "The fright knight stole the Fenton thermos thinking his five comrades were inside. And even though Vlad has the infinite powers of the two artifacts of darkness, he still can't suppress the darkness inside. When he releases Dan he will immediately seek out his items to become stronger. Vlad will surely fall to him and his trickery.

"Besides, he tricked you before." At the end of Clockwork's words, Danny begins to think them over carefully.

"Huh?" - Danny

"Dan told you that you would eventually turn into him, and that's why he still existed... He actually lied to you. Dan Phantom fused one of my medallions to himself so he would exist outside of the time stream, predicting something like this would happen. He wanted to make sure you would become him before he could safely remove the time medallion," Clockwork explains.

"What? That sounds too complicated for me to think up," Danny replies.

"It's probably from Vlad's side." He states.

"Well, whatever! I'll just carve it out of him like Plasmius! They'll be just like that Operation board game Mom made me play with Jazz!" Danny then flies out of the building, using the door this time.

Clockwork sighs and watches him leave. He views the time windows again, showing Danny battling against Plasmius and the Fright Knight. "Well, at least things are on track."

* * *

Haou: And with this we end chapter 9.

Yusei: Next time Danny battles Revenant and Dan... Not really. He's pretty much watching the fight go on.


	10. The Tenth Darkness

_**Danny Phantom in Darkness Phantom**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom. Go to Butch Hartman for that.

Kenshin: In this chapter, the sealed evil in the can comes loose and wrecks havoc on the ghost world and the human world. Then there's Vlad and Danny fighting eachother.

**_The Tenth Darkness: Phantom vs. The Ninth Circle of Hell  
_**

**_

* * *

_**

Before Danny Left Clockwork's...

The fright knight continues to fly further away from the realm that exists outside of time. He holds up the canister he stole and laughs. "My master will be truly proud of this!"

He prepares to open it, but then has a rare flash of inspiration. "But then again, even if he does kill Phantom I'll still be working for someone else. I guess I can force these guys into overwhelming him."

The knight opens the thermos, and releases the spirits, or spirit, inside. Unfortunately, what he got was something unexpected. Instead of the five other members of the Circles of Hell, he got one ghost. This ghost however, though he is facing his back, gives the knight a weird and familiar vibe.

"Ah hahahahaha! I'm finally free from that prison!" The white, flaming, haired ghost shouts in victory. "That meddling coward Clockwork thought he could keep me inside his trap forever. I'll kill him right after I destroy my past!"

"Cur! Just who do you think you are speaking like that in my presence?" The fright knight shouts. Dan turns around slowly, and spots the fright knight. He then stretches, yes, stretches his arm out to the knight, grabs him by the throat, and slams him into a stone wall. Dan levitates halfway towards him, and extends his neck out so his head would face him.

"And just where do you get off talking to me in that tone? Your master?" Dan questions him in a calm, malicious voice. He then snorts and laughs, saying, "Oh, that's right! This is the past. You don't know who I am yet, or what we become."

"What...What are you talking about?" The knight struggles to say, trying to break free from the ghost's hand. His horse Nightmare comes at him from behind, but Dan simply holds his hand out and fires a ghost ray that completely obliterates the poor creature. The fright knight looks at him in shock, amazed at his amazing power.

"Now, you are going to tell me just what has happened to Danny Phantom, and Vlad Plasmius, lately, or else I'll hollow out whatever's inside this armor and wear it myself," Dan threatens, increasing his grip on the knight.

2 Minutes Later...

Danny continues looking around for the fright knight. He sighs, cursing himself for not asking Clockwork where he was going. There are times where he really does do things the hard way. Danny reaches what he believes to be Queen Pandora's domain. "Wow. It's much closer here than I expected."

"Danny!" He hears from behind. Danny turns around to find Desiree carrying Sam, Jazz and Tucker. Danny heads towards them where Sam says, "Danny, you okay!"

"Of course! Clockwork showed up and asked that I speak with him about something," he says, figuring she was referring to him disappearing back then.

"Clockwork? What's that guy want? More future you problems?" Tucker asks, remembering that psycho evil Danny that almost killed him and Sam.

"Actually it was about Plasmius. He told me that I'm the only one who can defeat him now," Danny answers. "But now that you mention it he did get stolen by the fright knight. I have to get him back before he opens it!"

"What?" - Tucker

"I'm going alone," Danny says, shocking them even more.

"No way! Are you crazy? I don't want my little brother to get killed!" Jazz shouts.

"You could barely stand up to that dragon! What makes you think you can handle that guy alone?" Sam tells Danny.

"We want to be with you and help you when you need it! We're your friends!" Desiree adds.

"I wish I was behind Revenant Plasmius and none of you guys could follow me until it's over!" Danny shouts, making his wish to Desiree. She glares at him in frustration. She doesn't want to grant the wish, but she doesn't have a choice. If only someone would wish she could choose what wishes to make. Desiree reluctantly sprays him with pink dust, and before he disappears he says, "I'm sorry, Desiree."

Danny reappears a few feet behind the cheesehead tyrant. He's floating above Frostbite's domain, a red giant ball of energy forming in his hands. Danny throws a snowball at Reve from behind, freezing him from head to toe. He then forms a green ball of energy and fires at Revenant, but he breaks out of the ice in time to block with his claw arm. Revenant then glares up at the silver haired brat. "You're still alive?"

"How's it goin' V man?" Danny says, bringing in witty banter. He then fires more rays at Plasmius, who blocks with a shield. He then forms a shovel made of ecto energy and knocks Danny far away. With him on the move Revenant flies towards him.

Danny regains his balance and bring his fists up. He then notices something in his left hand, and his eyes widen in shock. "...Is that..."

"Well it's about time you noticed," Revenant says before he raises his hand up. He holds the horn that used to be attached to Kevin's head. "It's just a souvenir from a former subordinate. You've met him, Kevin?"

"What did you do to him?" Danny shouts, flying at high speed towards the evil half ghost. Revenant reveals to his human form and passes through Danny, leaving him to turn around quickly the moment he realized it. Vlad then throws the horn at Danny, which distracts him long enough for the villain to fire a red ray that pierces his stomach.

Danny cries out in pain as ectoplasm oozes from his wound, from the front and the back. Revenant grasps his left hand into a fist and forms a hook shape with his index and middle fingers. He then transforms, a black ring appearing at his waist and spinning sideways clockwise. This happens twice, turning him from his human appearance to his ghost to his powered up form.

Danny flies at him with his hands summoning ice energy. But before he could move any further, a red stream of energy pierces his right shoulder, and pushes him back into a wall. He looks at his wounded area to see an energy blade; Revenant has a clone behind him who has formed a sword from red ecto energy, just like he did back when he stole the Infi-Map.

"Time to die Daniel. But don't worry; I'll make sure you're not separated from your family and friends; you'll all be able to join one another, in oblivion," Revenant says as he forms a giant ball of red energy. He then throws it at him, turning it into the form of a spinning bladed disk.

Danny draws his left arm and summons energy, before he brings out his scythe and cuts the blade off. Danny then flies towards Plasmius, gathering ice energy on his blade. He then swings, the pathway of the swipe freezing completely. Plasmius is frozen along with it, but not the copy behind him. The frozen Plasmius disappears, entering into the other one behind him.

Plasmius extends his blade and swings to cut off Danny's head, but he blocks with a shield of energy on his right hand. Danny then goes invisible and flies after him. "I'm not ready to die yet!"

"Oh you will be." Revenant summons a pink ball of energy and tosses it up in the air. It explodes and releases smaller bullets that rains on Danny. Revenant then extends his blade towards Danny, narrowly missing his skull and leaving a mark on his face. "Die!"

A green ghost ray comes out of nowhere and blasts Revenant from behind. He turns around to see Danielle flying towards him. She fires off another ghost ray in the form of a ball, but Plasmius cuts through it with his extremely long blade. Danny then says, "I thought I wished you guys not to follow me!"

"You wished Desiree and your friends wouldn't, not me. I'm not a little kid; I can whoop an old man's ass just as well as you can!" she shouts while avoiding Revenant's blade.

Danny flies in from behind to attack Revenant, but he gets cut by his red blade. He switches hands and slashes Danielle's chest area with his claws. Ectoplasm gets scraped off from that single swipe. "Danielle!"

Angered, Danny wields the Doomsickle with both hands and swings, causing it to extend and slash Revenant on his ribs. The pain delivered causes him to lose focus and his blade dissipates into nothing. Danny then flings it back and makes a scar on Plasmius' chest. Another sideways pull wounds Revenant.

Danny then yells as he twirls the scythe over head, before swiping to lop off Plasmius' left arm. Unfortunately Revenant uses spectral manipulation to avoid it coming completely off. He quickly tries to seal it away using his ecto energy, but fails in this regard. Danny flies at full speed towards Revenant, retracting his scythe, and swings. Plasmius blocks using his claws, still holding his arm in pain.

"You're no match for me you cursed brat! I have owned ghost powers for 20 years, 19 more than you have! I'll always be stronger than you, even without the Ring of Rage and the Crown of Fire!" Plasmius shouts at him, pushing him back with a small red ray. He then spins around, forming a ghost twister.

Danielle screams as she gets drawn in along with Danny. "Oh yeah? If I'm so weak then you would never have bothered taking those things for yourself! You're weaker than you think you are!"

The two Phantoms combine their ghost rays and fire at the bottom of the twister, canceling the spin. It shows that Plasmius is gone, no where to be seen. Danielle looks around for him. "Where did he go?"

"Dunno. He probably bailed the moment he noticed his arm was coming off," Danny says as he takes a moment to calm down.

"Still-" A voice speaks behind Danny. He quickly moves away, but Plasmius has already slashed his back. This leaves a huge scar on his back. "-What I can't figure out is that weapon... It's the first I've seen of it."

Figures. An overconfident nutcase like him would overlook a small detail like that. Danny thinks before he forms energy on his blade and swings. Plasmius grabs hold of the attack, and even though he stops it he has an injury on his palm. "No matter. I shall pilfer it from your corpse later."

Plasmius forms seven clones and sends them at Danny. Danielle fires a ghost ray at Plasmius, but he blocks using a ghost shield. "Please Danielle, what makes you think your pathetic blows will damage me? You'd have a better chance stalling than actually hurting me."

"Actually I am," she says, causing Reve to raise an eyebrow in confusion. He raises his claw arm suddenly to block the Doomsickle coming towards him, the blade and some of its chains now dangling over his head. "You talk too much, dumbass!"

He really does; while Revenant was being distracted by Danielle in that instance Danny flings his scythe towards him and his clones. Half the clones are killed, and he manages to catch the arrogant half ghost off guard. Danny then pulls back, and the scythe is dragged back in response. Along with that the Crown of Fire is knocked off his head, into Danielle's hands.

"Not bad for a brat, eh cheesehead?" Danny questions, bringing up his witty banter. Danielle tosses the crown up in the air, where Plasmius could grab it. Unfortunately for him Danny swings, and his extending scythe cuts the crown in half. It splits into black ectoplasm and fades into nothing.

Plasmius could only look in shock as the crown fades into oblivion. He scream, "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

As he screams, his body begins to revert back to his human appearance, and he falls unconscious. Danny then approaches Vlad and removes the Ring of Rage. "This will finally end it."

Danny tosses the ring up in the air and cuts it in half, destroying the ring just like the crown. With both weapons destroyed, Danny breathes a sigh of relief, his frustration finally ending. Danielle then flies up to Danny and punches him in the face. "Ow! What was that for?"

"That's for not trusting us enough to help you! Isn't that what family's are for?" Danielle tells him, grabbing Danny by the collar of his jumpsuit. "What would happen to your mom and dad if you died?"

"Danielle, this was something I had to do. I was the only one who can destroy those two weapons," he tells her. Dani punches him again and flies away, leaving him there with Vlad. Danny rubs his cheek, feeling the mark she left. He could take a punch to the face normally, but those last two really hurt him. Danny sighs, beginning to understand just how upset she was.

"I really did screw up, huh?" Danny says to himself as he flies after Dani. Before leaving though he carries Vlad over his shoulders.

As he leaves though his senses remain silent to the ghost following him, or there would be no point seeing as he's in the world of ghosts. His ghost sense activating wouldn't be a surprise to him. But in this case he should have, for Dan Phantom and the Fright Knight can be seen following after Danny for a short while.

Danny reaches his friends, who have reached him while in pursuit. Danielle is with them. Once Dan and his servant spot the group, they bail and run away. He then says, "Hey guys. You're pretty upset, huh?"

"Danny..." Sam speaks in an irritable tone. Desiree smiles as if sighing with relief, glad that Danny has come back alive-ish.

Elsewhere Dan and the fright knight come before a clearing in the ghost realm. With no one watching Dan forms a portal and escapes into it with his servant.

On the other side Dan and the fright knight appear in the skies of Amity Park. The evil ghost turns invisible along with the fright knight, knowing they would be easily spotted. Dan then says, "My younger self has destroyed those artifacts. I had such high hopes in stealing it and becoming stronger... No matter. I can simply take his weapon."

"The Doomsickle can only be used by a human. It's useless in the hands of a ghost like you," the knight speaks.

"It doesn't have to be as long as he can't use it," Dan tells him. He turns away from the knight and says, "Go and capture his closest friend. I'll erase my past once and for all."

With that Dan takes off, leaving the invisible knight to take his actions into motion. Phantom land before Fenton Works, the ghost shield still active. He becomes visible and breathes in, before releasing his horrible ghostly wail.

Inside Jack and Maddie are busy looking for their children Danny and Jazz. They suddenly stop when they hear the deadly howl, and grasp their ears in pain.

"Gah! What in Sam Hill is that noise?" Jack complains.

Maddie looks at her radar device, and its shows a ghost before Fenton Works. The ghost shield generator begins to go on the fritz, the ground starts to break apart, and the building gains cracks on its sides. Soon the ghost shield deactivates, and yet Dan continues his attack. Eventually the building crumbles to the ground. Once it completely tumbles Dan stops, and slowly walks over to the remains of Danny's home.

He blows away from debris using his ghost ray, digging away until he finds his 'parents'. Dan chuckles evilly as he looks down at the unconscious married couple, his tongue hissing out like a snake.

Back In The Ghost Zone...

Danny and his friends are continuing towards the ghost portal leading to his home, but they stop when the portal vanishes. Tucker complains, "What the?"

"Oh no, now what?" Danny questions, looking at where the portal was. "Now we'll have to find another portal...Wait..."

"What?" - Sam

"Frostbite said Vlad stole the Infi-Map right? Then he should-" Danny digs into Vlad's tux, and pulls out a map. "Yes!"

"Great! Now we can get out of here!" Sam says as she looks at it.

"You think it knows the location of an open portal?" - Jazz

"Okay, take us to the nearest portal," Danny says to the map. Sam, Jazz, Desiree and Tucker grab hold of Danny, as the map lights up and flies over to a random portal yards away from where the Fenton portal was. They pass through the portal, and end up outside of Casper High on the football field.

Desiree stands up first, helping the others to their feet. She looks around to see no one nearby. "It seems the cost is clear."

"Good. I'll return this bastard fruitloop back home. I'll see you guys back at my place," Danny says to the others. He goes invisible and flies off.

"Well, that ends that. I'm kind of glad the worse is over," Sam says with a sigh.

"But, didn't he mention something about Clockwork and an evil version of himself?" Desiree asks, reminding them of something important. All three humans' jaws drop in shock when they remember that.

"That's right! The Samhein Crusader stole the canister from Clockwork, didn't he?" Jazz asks, remembering Danny mentioned that.

"Uh, Samhein Crusader? Don't you mean the Fright Knight?" Sam asks.

"You worry about the Fright Knight, but we have to find him before he let's out Danny's evil side!" Jazz states. Sam facepalms herself at her idiocy. Despite her maturity she can't stop making ridiculous names for other ghosts.

Desiree gains a concern look on her face, looking into the direction where Danny left. She flies in said direction, an action that doesn't go unnoticed by Sam. She is about to go, but Tucker grabs her shoulder and asks, "Sam, where are you going? We have to head for Danny's place."

"But Desiree went after Danny. I just want to-"

"Sam, you really need to work on your jealousy. If you want my brother to notice you then be honest with him. Just tell him how you feel," Jazz says, interrupting the goth geek.

"But..." - Sam

Danny lands inside of Plasmius' bedroom. He lays him down on his bed, digging deep down into his heart to let him live despite what he put him through. "Killing is not what a hero does."

"My god you're such a child," A voice speaks, before it fades away with an evil laugh. Danny turns around quickly looking for whoever said that, but finds no one in sight.

* * *

Kenshin: And that ends this chapter... Hey is this all I ever do now?

Yusei: Pretty much, now shut up. Next time Danny finds out what happened to his family. Dan then begins his plan to recreate a new him, knowing what to expect next.


	11. The Eleventh Darkness

_**Darkness Phantom**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom.

Kenshin: This chapter will begin shortly. But first, a tribute to those who have died in this story.

Yusei: We'll do it later. In this chapter Danny begins to confront his feelings for Desiree and has to choose between them. Before that though he has to face Dan.

_**The Eleventh Darkness: The Return of The Ultimate Enemy**_

* * *

Danny flies to Vlad's manor, placing the psycho half ghost in bed. The wound he made on his left arm is still present, but that's not something he's worried about. After this Danny flies out, heading back to return to his friends. He breathes a sigh of relief, glad that all this craziness has ended. But just as quickly as he calms down, his mind is instantly reminded of Dan Phantom. **I still have to deal with him...**

"Danny!" Desiree shouts out to him as she approaches the boy. Danny looks up and spots her coming.

"Desiree? What's wrong? Where are Sam and the others?" he asks.

"They left for your place. I followed you because I wanted to ask you something, something important," she says, floating closer to him. "What do you feel about me? As a woman?"

"Uh, wow..." Danny says, pretty much caught off guard by her question. He backs away for a moment, unable to answer her immediately. This is awkward. "I thought you were only interested in me as a friend."

"I am, or I was... You see-" Before she could continue, Danny's ghost sense goes off. He looks around and spots what he sees is himself, as a human, floating in mid air. That Danny smiles and flies off at high speed. "Who was that?"

"I hope that was Amorpho..." Danny whispers to himself before he flies after that Danny. Desiree follows behind.

Danny chases the fake to a building, who turns around to face him. Danny says, "You're Amorpho, right?"

That Danny begins to chuckle evilly, turning back to face the half ghost. A ring of white light passes through him from head to toe, turning into a complete copy of Danny Phantom. He blasts the building before him, creating a devastating explosion.

"Hey, stop!" The real Danny shouts. The fake one laughs evilly and shrinks into a small light, teleporting away. Danny heads into the building to see a board of directors in trouble of being crushed by debris. Danny tenses himself, splitting himself up into four Dannys. He then begins saving the humans, by taking them out of the collapsing building to a safer spot. After this was done they return to help anyone else inside the building.

Elsewhere, the fake Danny watches as the real one continues to save the unfortunate humans. He smiles before heading through the town of Amity Park, blasting at random people around him. After he wrecks the Nasty Burger he generates a portal and disappears inside it, laughing evilly as he does.

Meanwhile, real Danny finally saves everyone from the collapsing building. He then returns to Desiree. "I seriously doubt that was Amorpho..."

"Who?" - Desiree

"Amorpho; he's a ghost who can turn into anyone and anything he wants. That Danny had the same red eyes as him, and every person he became shared that trait... If it was just him messing with me again things would be better, but now I'm convinced he's Dan." Danny explains to her.

"Dan?" - Desiree

"I wish you would know about my memories of my future evil self, Dan Phantom," Danny says, and her powers activate. Soon her head is filled with the knowledge of Danny's future evil self; going from how he was born and how he killed his human self to Danny meet with him and eventually sealing him away. The look of terror on her face after absorbing this information is something Danny couldn't even look at. "It's really bad."

"Danny, that was such a horrible vision. Is that why you continue to be the hero you are?" Desiree asks, beginning to put two and two together.

"Desiree, it's because of that image of him that I keep my ghost half. If that half of me is removed from my human side that me loses all human emotions. As long as I stay as Fenton and Phantom no one will be killed by my hands," he speaks. "I don't ever want to become that monster!"

"I see," Desiree whispers, floating closer to Danny. She reaches her arms out and hugs him, surprising the white haired teen ghost. "I'll make sure that doesn't happen."

"Huh?" This is all Danny could say before he backs away from Desiree to look at her.

"I'll make sure you stay who you are, no matter what," she speaks, leaving in closer to his face. Her lips were about to touch his when his ghost sense goes off.

"I see you have time to flirt about ghost child," A deep voice speaks. Danny and Desiree turn left to see the Fright Knight.

"You!" Danny immediately releases Desiree, and pushes her behind him, and faces the knight. "I've been looking all over for you! Where is the canister you stole from Clockwork?"

"The thermos? I have already released you from your prison," he explains, dismounting his stead. "That's right, I have a new master. And even though it sickens me knowing it's you, I will follow your future self to the end."

"You don't know what you're doing! He's going to destroy you and everyone around him!" Danny shouts at the knight.

"That has nothing to do with me. You have more important things to do now though...I believe your family is an inch away from hell," At that the knight holds up a time medallion and slaps the flat side of it. He then speaks out, "Clock Out," and the knight disappears along with his horse.

"What was that?" - Desiree

"...That's right... There were two necklaces... It would make sense that he'd keep both," Danny says, remembering that time where Sam and Tucker had to ditch their medals to escape Dan. "But what did he mean by my family-"

"Danny!" He looks down to see Tucker, Sam and Jazz coming up to him.

"Guys? What's wrong?" - Danny

"Our house... Mom and dad..." Jazz sputters almost into tears.

Later That Night...

Danny is currently sitting outside of a hospital room. Inside it his parents are unconscious, having suffered severe injuries from the house 'collapsing on them suddenly'. Of course, Danny knows better. He knows full well that his future self did it. He drops his head down into his hands, sighing in depression.

"Danny, it's alright," Sam says, placing a hand on his shoulder to comfort him. He moves his shoulder away and groans.

"Dude, you gonna be okay?" Tucker asks.

"I'll be fine. I just need to be alone," he replies, slumping his head further down.

"Danny, it's not your fault. Don't blame yourself." - Tucker

"It is my fault. That's the whole point; it's all my fault. My future self did this to my parents!" Danny suddenly bursts out.

"Danny, you promised yourself you wouldn't become him right? Don't beat yourself up over him! We'll defeat him, this time permanently!" Sam says, hoping to cheer him up.

"What I don't get is why didn't he kill his parents?" Tucker asks. His two friends turn to face him. "He just caused a building to crash on them; that would normally be enough but if he wanted to make sure they were dead he could have just done it himself."

"Who cares why he did it like that? He was trying to kill Danny's parents, and then he would frame it all on Danny," Sam explains with a rash temper.

"I have to go find him." Danny rises up from his seat and prepares to transform into Phantom. Desiree grabs hold of his hand to stop him. "Desiree, let go. I'm going."

"You've done so much for one day," Desiree says, placing a hand on his face. "You need to rest yourself; your bags are starting to gain bags!"

"I have to go! I can't-"

"Desiree, I wish Danny would rest for the rest of the day!" Sam wishes, making her desire known to the genie ghost.

"Your heart's desire is gratefully granted!" Desiree chants up pink dust and splashes it on Danny, causing him to crash to the ground fast asleep. She manages to catch the ghost child, lifting him up in her arms bridal style. "Where should we take him?"

"Well, Jazz is still in there with their parents so she can stay at the hospital for now, but Danny can rest at Tucker's," Sam says, pointing to the techno geek.

"What? Why take him to my place?" he asks suddenly at a high pitched tone. The girls glare at him. "I mean, not that I don't mind, but what about Sam's place?"

"Haven't you been paying attention Tucker? My parents hate Danny. At least with your parents they won't give you a thousand questions as to why he's staying," Sam explains with a pissed expression.

"I see. But what about Desiree? Where can she stay?" Tucker asks, turning to the genie ghost.

"I'll head home. I can come back with the map to another portal," Desiree answers, holding up the Infi-Map. "It's getting late."

"Yeah. Let's go." Tucker and Desiree head out the hospital to his home, the ghost flying through a wall like always.

Tucker and Desiree make it to his home, and she heads into his room while invisible/intangible. She finds that it's empty and places Danny on Tucker's bed. With him lying down Desiree takes a moment to look at his sleeping form, and a blushes rises on her face.

By the time Tucker reaches his room Desiree is gone. "Huh, must have left. Well don't worry Danny. I'll look after you... But first, some lunch."

Tucker heads down the steps to get something to eat. Once he's gone Desiree reappears from her invisibility. She looks down at the helpless ghost child, placing a hand on his forehead. Her hand slides down to rub his cheek, before she says, "I should have become your friend sooner... I'm so glad you're okay."

She then does something that surprises her; Desiree leans down to give him a kiss. She actually kisses him on the lips. The sleeping Danny manages to kiss back, not realizing he's really being kissed. Desiree pulls back, still blushing at the thought of having kissed Danny. He seems to be smiling a bit, having enjoyed the kiss despite being asleep. It could be a dream of his.

Desiree then goes through the walls of Tucker's room, leaving Danny to finally have his rest. She continues to fly away, using the map to find another portal. She keeps flying until she reaches her home, and enters into her bedroom. When she lands by her bed she is gripped by someone.

"Isn't that sweet?" A rugged voice speaks. Desiree looks before her in recognition of the voice. Fading into existence is Dan Phantom, holding Desiree by the throat. "Someone has a little crush on me. You know if you had done what I desired in my future you probably wouldn't have died."

"W-What?" - Desiree

Dan tosses Desiree into her dresser, destroying it in the process. "Hand it over, the Infi-Map."

"That's what you're after?" Desiree takes out the map, which she kept snuggled in her chest. From her memories of seeing him thanks to Danny's wish, she knows full well that she doesn't stand a chance, even with her power up. She then says, "Go to the nearest portal!"

The Infi-Map flies out of her hands towards the nearest portal to the human world. Dan doesn't even bat an eye as it flies passed his head. He simply slaps his chest, saying, "Clock Out," and disappears in a flash. Not even a second later he returns, with the map in his hands.

"What? But how?" - Desiree

"I've inserted the time medallion inside of my bodily system. With it I not only exist outside of time, but I can also slow down time," Dan says, patting his chest lightly. Inside of his body the time medallion exists within his ghostly structure. "I've dealt with Clockwork before, so I know full well how to use this device. I've even mastered time travel with it, Clock Out."

_"Go to the nearest portal!" The Infi-Map flies out of her hands towards the nearest portal to the human world. Dan doesn't even bat an eye as it flies passed his head. He simply slaps his chest, saying, "Clock Out," and disappears in a flash. What really happened though is time simply slowed down for Dan. _

_He flies towards the Infi-Map, which has already headed outside of Desiree's home. He floats in front of it and grabs the map, rolling it up and stopping it. He then flies back to where he was just standing, Desiree still frozen in her position. Dan then pounds his chest, saying, "Clock In," and time returns to normal. _

"I placed the device inside of my younger self some time ago, so he must have realized how it works to return to his time. I don't have to worry about him removing it from my body," Dan speaks, stepping slowly over to Desiree.

"Whatever you do, he will never become you!" Desiree shouts at him. Dan grabs her hair and lifts the woman up off her tail.

"Of course he won't, so I'm gonna give him motivation," Dan speaks before he punches her in the face. Her nose is bent and ectoplasm drips from her lips. "Even I can't remove the medallion from my body, so I don't have to worry about disappearing anymore. But that still doesn't mean I can lay easy; once I turn Daniel into me he can remove my medallion and I will simply be reborn as him. It's as easy as that."

"You're crazy!" Desiree shouts at him, resulting in another punch to the face.

"I'll keep you as collateral just in case. There's something I wanna test before I continue my plan," Dan releases green ectoplasm from his hand, having it encase Desiree in a hardening shell. Dan then drags her with him out of her home, flying out into the opening.

The Next Morning...

Danny suddenly wakes up, the effects of the spell leaving him finally. Danny looks around to see he's in Tucker's home, before he puts two and two together. "Damn it. I forgot her wishes can affect me."

He gets up to look at the calender, and finds that today is Monday, time for school. "I'm not sure I can go to school, not with everything that's going on."

"No, I very much doubt it," Dan's voice speaks. He turns around to spot his future self floating behind him. "Hello, Daniel."

"You!" Danny immediately gets him and goes ghost. He then flies towards himself, knocking him through the wall. Luckily they both go intangible.

Now out in the middle Danny releases Dan and prepares to punch him. Dan reaches out and grabs him by the throat, something Vlad tends to do all the time. "Enjoy the last few weeks of me in a canister?"

Danny breaks out of his grip and forms light blue energy on his hands. "You were the one who hurt my parents, weren't you?"

"Yes, I did that to my parents, or to be more specific, you did." Dan forms a green ball of energy on his left index finger and fires at Danny. He splits into four of him and flies at Dan, firing ice beams.

Dan is immediately frozen, but breaks out. The debris hits the clones and distracts them. Dan then forms a green sword just like Plasmius did, and slices the first two clones. They disappear, leaving two left. "Cryokinesis, an interesting power. I myself don't have such a thing."

"What are you gonna do, waste me? Like I said, what happens to you?" Danny questions him.

Dan laughs evilly. "And like I said, I am still here. As long as you exist, so will I. All I have to do is change your future and turn you into me again. History will continue to repeat itself, only this time I'll kill Clockwork and make sure he can't get in the way again."

Dan extends his blade and pierces through one Danny, causing it to disappear. He then slashes the same blade, forcing the real one to duck. Danny flies towards Dan, his right hand placed on the blade to keep it in place, and fires a blast at him with his left hand. Dan forms a shield and blocks it, before causing it to explode and release shards of green energy. Danny is blown away by the attack, crashing into a building, before he summons the Doomsickle. Danny flings his scythe, causing the blade to extend.

Dan blocks it using his blade, but Danny pulls it back down to slice off his entire arm. Dan grips his wounded area painfully, watching his arm fall down. He dives down and grabs his arm, before attempting to glue it back with an ectoplasmic constrict goo. It fails, but he continues to pile it on. "I see. So he wasn't kidding when he said that."

"Who wasn't?" - Danny

"I'll see you again Daniel," Dan says before he pounds his chest, saying, "Clock Out," and runs off at a speed Danny couldn't follow.

Danny sighs and returns his scythe to his arm. His eyes begin to wain a little, but he shakes his head to regain his vision. Danny looks to the school not far ahead, and flies there. I'll get him after school.

* * *

Yusei: This ends this chapter. Next time... What will happen?

Manabu: Dani returns to help Danny fight Dan, and the Fright Knight advents. But first, Dan lays a trap.


	12. The Twelfth Darkness

_**Darkness Phantom**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom.

Kenshin: Today Danny has to face off against his future self, for the last time.

Resha: And now, we will have a tribute to everyone who died in this story; Kevin, two of the Guys in White, whoever were in the last few buildings Plasmius blew up, Valerie Gray.

Kenshin: Wow, she died?

_**The Twelfth Darkness: Full Force Phantom**_

* * *

Danny walks into school with an unease look on his face. Inside the school building he finds everyone glaring at him like always, thanks to Vlad's law. 'How long is that fruit loop going to keep this up?'

"Fenton!" He hears. Danny looks down the hall to spot Dash coming straight for him. Danny sighs and let's him come forward. "There you are!"

"What do you want, Dash?" Danny asks in an annoyed tone.

"What do you think, Fen-turd? Open that locker!" Dash shouts, pointing to his locker right behind him. Danny walks over to it and prepares to open it.

"Why me?" Danny opens the locker, and out falls smelly and wet toilet paper. The teenagers watching laugh at his expense. "...Is this piss?"

"Someone told me someone was stuffing my locker with this stuff yesterday! And it has to be you because it's Fenton Wipe!" Dash shouts, pointing to the stupid image of Danny's father. "But it looks like your plan backfired. HA!"

'...Damn it... Just how much of my life are you trying to ruin?' Danny thinks, watching Dash walk off.

Danny heads to the bathroom, ignoring the pointing and laughing he was receiving, and starts pulling pissy toilet paper off of him. It's so gross the author's skin is going itchy just thinking about it. "Just what is Dan planning? Does he really think Dash's wailings is going to change my mind?"

Danny looks around and turns intangible, getting all the pee and the smell off of him. "There."

Suddenly his ghost sense goes off, prompting him to be on guard. He looks around to catch whoever was there, and spots the Box Ghost above him. "Beware! I am the Box Ghost!"

Danny sighs and asks, "Would you get out of here? I'll fight you after school hours!"

"I am not here to spread box related terror! But I could if you-" Danny glares his glowing eyes at him. "-Okay, nevermind. Anyway I was sent here to deliver this, though it's kind of weird that you were the one who gave it to me."

"Huh?" The Box Ghost hands him a letter before vanishing. The letter reads, "Dear me, Yes it's me, you. The future you. I'm going to secure a better future for you. The best way to do that is by taking away your weapon and killing your friends. I can do either, but I'll let you choose. Desiree and I will be waiting for you in the Ghost Zone. Cheerio."

Danny clenches the letter angrily, his fist glowing with energy. He goes out the door to leave, but spots Dash and Mr. Lancer coming his way. With the look on Dash's face he could tell the bully's going to get him into more trouble. Danny heads back into the bathroom and turns invisible. Once they enter the men's room, Danny possesses Mr. Lancer.

"Alright, come out of there Fenton!" Dash shouts, prepared to kick down one of the doors to the stalls.

"Dash, I mean, Mr. Baxter, I think you should head to class. You have, uh, extra work to do!" Danny says through Lancer.

"What? But I-"

"Don't question me! Go to class!" he shouts, forcing Dash to walk off, grumbling. Danny then exits Lancer's body, flying through the ceiling.

While still invisible, Danny goes ghost to become Phantom, and looks around. "How am I gonna get to the Ghost Zone? The Fenton portal is destroyed, and I don't have the Infi-Map. I don't have time to look for Sam and Tucker..."

Suddenly a thought enters his head, and he looks out in the direction of Plasmius' manor. "...I hope he's asleep."

Masters' Manor...

Danny sneaks into the home of Vlad, staying invisible as he does. He comes before the big cheese painting, and presses the secret button to open the Ghost Portal. "Now, I better hurry."

"Well, well, to what do I owe the pleasure?" A voice speaks behind him. Danny turns around and spots Vlad as Plasmius standing behind him.

"Not now Cheese-head! I have bigger fish to fry!" Danny shouts, prepared to head into the portal. Vlad extends his arm out, just like Dan does, and grabs hold of his tail.

"Now hold on a sec! There's something I need to know, and I know you have the answers!" Vlad says as he slams Danny away from the portal to the ground. "Why can't I remember the last two days? What happened to your parents and your home, not that I care about Jack though, but Maddie's life is in danger! And why do I have a scar on my left arm?"

"What?" Danny looks up at Plasmius in shock. 'He doesn't remember? Did he forget everything that happened to him when he was wearing the items?' "Let's just say you're capable of being worse than you are now; you're the one who did that to mom and dad!"

"What? Why wouldn't I remember harming Jack?" - Vlad

"Look, I don't have time for this! I have to head for the Ghost Zone!" Danny shouts at him, wiggling out of his grip. Vlad reaches him up close and grabs him by the throat.

"What for? What's so important that you're skipping school?" Vlad asks him. Danny pulls out of his grip again, and regains his breath.

"Okay, fine... I'll make this short because I'm in a hurry."

In The Ghost Zone...

"So, let me get this straight; this more evil than me future you came to the present to make sure you turn into him? And to make sure he does that he kidnapped that genie ghost? And I failed in another one of my plans?" Vlad asks as he flies through the ghost world with Danny.

"Pretty much." Danny responds.

"That's preposterous Daniel! How would I fail in one of my plans? And why would you turn evil?" - Vlad

"You'd be better off not knowing..." Danny replies. "Look Plasmius, I don't expect you to understand the entire situation, but I have to do this! I didn't ask you to come either!"

"Whatever!" - Vlad

They continue flying through the realm, until they spot Desiree tied inside of a floating invisible box. How that happened they don't know. Danny flies to her and draws the Doomsickle, cutting her out. Danny grabs her and takes Desiree in his arms. "Desiree, are you okay?"

Desiree slowly opens her eyes to see the white haired ghost kid. "Danny... Danny!"

"Oh good, you're okay," he says, wrapping his arms around her for a hug.

"Aren't you dating that goth woman?" - Vlad

"What happened? Where's that future me?" Danny asks, pulling away from her.

"Danny, you have to get out of here. It's a trap!" she yells. Suddenly, the words, "Clock Out," can be heard, and suddenly Danny is pulled away and slammed into a words, "Clock Over," could be heard, and Dan now stands before him.

"Danny?" Plasmius says when he sees the boy's future self. Danny pushes him off and swipes at him, but Dan kicks him away to avoid it.

"Well, look at the unexpected company..." Dan says, looking at his future self. "Hello, my cheesehead archenemy. Holding onto my other half, are you?"

"You're what? What are you talking about?" Vlad fires a pink beam at Dan, blowing off half of his face. It reforms with ectoplasm. Using Clock Out Dan begins to tear Vlad apart, using an ectoplasmic energy katana and taking him down.

"Your role in this isn't ready yet. Go home," Dan says to him.

"...Well it seems you've got everything in order; good luck Daniel!" With that, Plasmius teleports away, leaving Danny and Desiree to their doom.

"I can't rely on him for anything!" - Danny

"Now, time for our deal. That weapon you have there, hand it over," Dan says, floating over to Desiree. He grabs her by her mouth and tightens his grip, causing her to cry out in pain.

"Desiree!" Danny calls out, flying to the genie ghost. Dan's hand glows green, prompting Danny to stop. "What good will this do? You can't use the Doomsickle!"

"I know, but you can't if you don't have it. Besides, you can't stop me without it," Dan says, chuckling mid sentence. Desiree tries to break free, but with her hands constricted by ectoplasm she can't really do much. She can't even turn intangible or use her powers. "As long as the time medallion is inside my body, I will exist outside of time. The only point of me turning you into me again is because a new me will be even stronger than myself.

"So, you either hand over the weapon, or I blow this bitch's head off. You wouldn't want to lose a friend, would you?" Dan demands, snickering evilly.

Danny remains silent as he ponders his choice. A sigh escapes his lips before he tosses the scythe over to him. Dan throws Desiree to the side and reaches out to grab the scythe with the same hand. The scythe turns into black ectoplasm, and splashes onto his face, temporarily blinding him.

Danny pulls his left arm back, drawing back the ectoplasm attached to him. He then fires a green energy blast to knock him away, and extends the scythe to cut Desiree free. He flies in front of her away between Dan. "Desiree, can I borrow a wish?"

"Go right ahead!" she says to him.

"I wish-" Dan fires an ectoplasmic goo to cover his mouth, stopping him from making his wish.

"That should keep you preoccupied," he says, his eyes finally clearing up. He forms a ball of energy and fires it at Danny. It explodes and shoots off into smaller streams, going around Danny and hitting Desiree. She falls to the bottom of the Ghost Zone, having passed out.

"Desiree!" Danny calls, or tries to, but his voice could only be heard as muffling through the ooze. He freezes the slime and breaks it off, and flies towards Desiree. Dan stands in his way though.

"Why do you care about someone who tried to kill you before?" - Dan

"Desiree isn't like that anymore! She and I are friends now!" - Danny

"Well it must really pain you when I say this, but she's the one person who really has to die," Dan says, snapping his fingers. Suddenly someone grabs hold of Danny and slams him into a door. He sees the fright knight before him.

"You!" Danny kicks the fright knight away, and fires a beam at him. The knight activates Clock Out, and disappears. "Damn, can they all do that?"

"Danny!" Danny looks behind him to see Danielle flying beside him. "Anyone who has Clockwork's time medallion can use Clock Out. It's an ability similar to his time manipulation."

"What?" Danny asks, looking up at her.

"The only way you can combat it is by using your own time manipulation. That Doomsickle you own is made from Clockwork's medals," she explains, showing Danny her own time medallion. "Clockwork lent me one so I could tell you. You have to find the panel on the scythe that can use."

"Really..." Danny looks over the Doomsickle for the part Danielle is talking about.

"I won't let you!" The Fright Knight uses Clock Out and dashes towards him.

Danny's search brings him to the side of the scythe's blade on the green part. He presses on it, and the words, "Clock Out," can be heard. To Danny, the fright knight has slowed down, and Danny lifts his scythe to block the blade.

Danny pushes the knight aside and slashes at his chest. The armor manages to protect him, but there is still a scratch. The fright knight swings back at him, but Danny ducks underneath him, gathers energy to his right foot and kicks him straight in his ribs. Danny swings his scythe, extending it to nick his helmet several times.

'Damn! That armor's harder than I thought. This Halloween bucket's the only guy able to resist the Doomsickle...' Danny thinks as he swings wildly. The knight knocks the scythe away and dashes towards Danny, prepared to cut him down.

Danny forms a snow ball infused with energy, tossing it at the knight. He cuts through it, but the snow instantly freezes him before he explodes. The knight falls to the ground as the words, "Clock In," resounds from both of their items. Time resumes to normal. Danny cuts the medallion off of him, taking it for himself. "Takes care of that."

"Pathetic." Danny flies over to his servant, and grabs hold of him. He then fires a green ray from the head down. Danny and Danielle could only watch in horror as Dan hallows out the armor of its contents, the contents being the knight himself!

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Danny shouts at his future self. Dan phases through the armor, wearing the suit for himself. He takes hold of the Soul Shredder and wears the helmet.

"Oh please. You should be glad; another one of your enemies is gone," Dan says, laughing while turning around to face. "Besides, I should have done this from the start. This armor is the only thing that can resist your scythe. I'll have better luck just getting rid of you anyway...

"After all, since I exist outside of time I can kill you without anything happening to me. I am now the ultimate being in this world and the next! No one can stop me anymore, not even Clockwork!" Dan finishes, aiming his sword at his younger self.

"You really have fallen, you know? It makes me sick thinking you use to be me!" Danny says, flying at him. "Clock Out!"

"Clock Out!" Danielle says, using their items to slow down time.

"Time Out," Dan says, pounding his chest. Unlike their time slowing, Dan manages to actually stop time. Danny and Danielle remain completely stuck, unable to move at all. "Time Out is much stronger than Clock Out. I know full well how to use Clockwork's medallions. Just having Clock Out won't save you from me."

Dan lifts his sword and prepares to slash him down. "Time Out!" Danny's scythe releases a bright green light that flashes through him. Danny manages to move again, avoiding his blade. He then continues to avoid and dodge his attacks before he flies up above him. Danny holds his scythe backwards and extends the staff down to Dan, hitting him square in the nose. Ectoplasm shoots from his wounds like squirting blood, and Danny draws back the staff. He then swings and slices his legs, but they only cut halfway due to the armor.

"How the hell could you have figured out the secret so easily? You were no where near that smart at that age," Dan complains as he stands back up.

"...Really..." Danny draws energy into his scythe and swings, releasing an energy blade that busts a hole in the front of his armor. Dan blocks by forming a shield of energy to block it, but the attack rips through it like a hot butter knife cutting into butter. His shield shatters upon impact before cutting into his neck.

Dan holds his Adam's apple and howls, releasing his Ghostly Wail in a small scale way. Danny takes in a deep breath and releases his own wail, both attacks canceled out. 'I could win if I did that, but I'll need to take this to the real world.'

Danny slaps the side of his scythe, a voice speaking, "Time In," and time resumes normally. Danielle finally manages to move, stopping to look at the situation. Danny turns to her and says, "Danielle, wake up Desiree!"

"What will that do?" - Danielle

"Just do it!" Danny says to her.

"Like I'll let you!" Dan flies towards Danielle. Danny flings the bottom part of his scythe, having it wrap around Dan. He then pulls him back to face him. "You really want me to kill myself?"

"I'm sick of taking the blame for something you do." Danny uses his ice powers to form a windmill-like blade. He attaches it to the dull end of his scythe and tosses it at Dan. The blade spins through the air, almost slicing through a dodging Dan.

* * *

Yusei: This is the end of this chapter.

Manabu: Next time Danny will finally be erased of his troublesome future, and a new one opens up. Unfortunately, there's one more thing to be done before Danny can relax and confess to the one he loves.


	13. The Thirteenth Darkness

_**Danny Phantom in Darkness Phantom**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom.

Yusei: This is it, the final battle! Danny puts an end to his destructive future.

Julia: Also, the last living Artifact of Darkness appears.

_**The Thirteenth Darkness: The Death of Danny Phantom**_

_**

* * *

**_

"I'm sick of taking the blame for something you do." Danny uses his ice powers to form a windmill-like blade. He attaches it to the dull end of his scythe and tosses it at Dan. The blade spins through the air, almost slicing through a dodging Dan.

Danny pulls back, smashing the blade on his armored back. All that's left is chips of ice and frost. Dan flies at him, forming energy on his blade. He swings, releasing an energy blade that almost slices him in half. Danny ducks underneath and whips his scythe's bottom end at him.

Dan grabs it, and pulls Danny towards him. "Die!"

"Not gonna!" Danny turns human the moment he reaches Dan and his sword, passing through both of them. Once he's behind his future self Danny slashes at his back. This pushes Dan back a bit.

Meanwhile, Desiree manages to wake up. Danielle speaks, "Oh great!"

"You!" Desiree exclaims.

"Desiree-" Danny shouts as he swings his scythe at Dan from a distance, doing light damage to his armor. "-I'm going to borrow a wish! Is that okay?"

"Go on!" she replies.

"Like I'll let you!" Dan shouts, turning around to face the two girls.

"I wish the four of us were at an abandoned tropical island!" he says, making his wish to the genie.

"So you have wished it, so shall it be!" She grants the wish, and all four of them were back in the human realm. Just like he wished, they are both at an island far away from civilization, or land. "Why didn't you just wish for his armor to come off?"

"Don't need to!" Danny says before he turns invisible and blasts Dan at his back. He continues to fire a ray at his back, forcing him to turn around. Dan's nose releases a red mist, signaling his ghost sense. "If I'm going to defeat my future self, I'll do it with my own powers!"

"Oh please... You? Just how much could you have changed in the past few months?" Dan questions in an arrogant tone.

"Enough to do this!" Danny fires an ice beam at Dan. For some reason though it misses him, and hits the sky. He does this several times, and it gives no immediate effect. Dan flies towards him and swings, prompting him to stop and block. "That should be enough."

"Enough for what? All you did was fire at me, and miss!" Dan pushes Danny back with brute strength, and swings at his neck. Using spectral manipulation, Danny's head jumps up and avoids the blade before reattaching.

"I better help him!" Desiree says, rising up from the sandy floor to assist Danny. Dani holds her back.

"No, you'll only get in the way. I don't know how to stop time like they did; besides, Danny wants to finish this himself," Danielle says to the genie. The two of them suddenly grab hold of their shoulders, shivering.

"Danny..." - Desiree

Dan punches Danny in the face, knocking him into the sea. He then lands on the water, glaring down at his sunken past self. "You got anymore tricks to throw? Because if you don't then I'll just kill you now."

Instead of a verbal answer, all Dan got is a scythe flinging at him like a chain. It hits his armored chest hard, doing no damage unfortunately, and Danny rises from the sea. He looks to the skies, and notices the clouds gathering. A cold wind blows, bringing a smile to Danny's face. Dan begins to notice the change in weather and looks around. 'Huh? Why is it getting colder?'

"Have you ever been in a snowstorm before? Oh wait, that's right; you haven't!" Danny states, firing another ice beam to the skies. It soon begins to snow. Danny lands on the water, having it freeze solid. "But here's how it feels; you're gonna get blown away!"

"Making more stupid banter?" Dan questions him, summoning a ball of green energy. He sends it up to the skies, but the extending Doomsickle swung by Danny destroys it just before it could reach the clouds. "Oh, you don't want me to attack the clouds, huh?"

"It's fucking cold!" Danielle shouts, clutching her hands on her shoulders.

"I wish this was Egypt!" Desiree mutters, just as cold as she is.

"Sorry Danny, but a little snowball fight won't stop me!" Dan fires a ray up to the clouds. Danny uses Clock Out, slowing time and stopping the beam. Dan uses Clock Out and chases after Danny. He flies up to the beam and energizes his feet to kick it back at him.

Danny knocks it aside with his blade, towards Danielle and Desiree. "No!"

"Clock Out," comes from Dani's medallion, allowing her to fly forward and kick it back at Dan like a soccer ball. Danny fires an ice beam at Dan; this one is much stronger than the previous beams, as it freezes him right on the spot. The ball of energy hits him just as he's frozen, leaving no time to react. He is sprung from the ice, but his armor has riddles of cracks in it.

"Time to crack that shell open using an attack I just thought up!" Danny places the Doomsickle on his left leg, having it merge. His leg now has two scythe-like blades coming out from both sides, a glowing green eye is in the middle of the shinbone, and green veins are connected to it over his black leg. Danny lifts his left leg up in the air, the sound of "Clock In," resounding through their devices, and the snowstorm grows incredibly worse. Light blue energy sparks around his leg, turning the green color blue.

Danny flies at Dan and mounts a flying side kick at him. The attack smashes into his chest, until the armor explodes into pieces. Some of the armor flies off into the air as chunks of ice, and even Dan's chest shows signs of growing frost. Dan crashes into the now frozen water, leaving Danny to land beside Desiree. The attachment to his leg leaves, returning him to normal. "You did it, Danny!"

"Thanks Desiree," he says. Danny digs behind him and takes out the Fenton Thermos. "Now, time to send you back in the-"

Before he could capture him, Danny's vision suddenly goes blurry. He falls to his knees, reverting to his human form. 'What's going on? My body feels so tired all of a sudden, just like before!'

"Danny, what's wrong?" Desiree asks, reaching out to him.

The area Dan fell in explodes, green energy rising up. Dan walks towards Danny, still clutching the Soul Shredder. Without warning he breathes in, and releases a Ghostly Wail. The attack is so powerful it blows away Danielle, the snow clouds above them, Desiree, and Danny all in one go. Even the island itself is torn apart by the wail.

Danny lands in the cold ocean, the Fenton Thermos having fallen into the sea out of his hands. Danny struggles to resurface, but Dan approaches him and lifts him up by the throat. He applies pressure to his hand, attempting to crush his apple. Desiree rises from the water to see Dan strangling Danny, and a sudden anger rises up in her. She flies at Dan, having grown in size, screaming, "YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

"What's that?" Dan gets smacked on the nose by a giant hammer, or a hand transformed into a giant hammer, and releases his grip on Danny. Dan glares at Desiree, his busted nose bleeding ectoplasm. "You bitch. You're going to get in my way?"

"Of course I will! I love him!" Desiree shouts at him. Her words shock Danny, his future self, and his clone all in one go. "I will gladly stand up to even you if you try to kill him, BECAUSE NO ONE MAY LAY A HAND ON HIM UNLESS I WISH IT!"

Dan remains silent for a few seconds, before using his right thumb to snap his nose back into place, giving a disgusting sound. "...So you won't mind dying for me then..."

"That's what you think!" Danny shouts as he rises up from the water. He pulls out the Doomsickle from his left hand and swings, leaving a vertical slash line on his chest. "I told you before, the future's not always set in stone. Desiree loving me, and me accepting her feelings, are proof!"

"...Eh?" The genie ghost exclaims in shock.

"What proof? You're not going to kill me! You can't kill me! I can already tell you're too tired to resume your ghost form!" Dan states, laughing at the end even as he ignores the stinging pain in his chest.

"Who needs that when I have this?" Danny gathers his ghostly energy into the scythe and swings horizontally. Dan forms a shield with his left hand to block, but his scythe turns intangible and slices through his left hand and his body.

"What the hell was that? You did nothing!" Dan states proudly, prepared to laugh once more. Danielle's eyes widen when she sees what Danny really did, so it's no surprise to her when he starts snickering. "What's so funny?"

"You can't exist outside of time without this, right?" Danny asks him, his eyes turning to the Doomsickle. Dan takes a moment to look at his scythe, if only to see what he's talking about. As the scythe becomes visible again, to Dan's horror he realizes a time medallion covered in ectoplasm is stuck to the point.

"You little-" Dan gathers green energy to his left hand and grabs hold of him by his mouth, but his hand suddenly turns into sand. "What?"

"Your time's up, dark me. It's been up for 10 years too long," Danny says, glaring at his evil self's eyes as he begins to turn into sand and dissolve.

Danielle lands beside Danny, just in case Dan tries any last minute move. Dan looks at his body as he begins to fade away. "...Walking the path of hell, the darkness who will destroy everything... Even with what has happened, I have no regrets... A monster like me has no place in society anyway..."

Those were his last words before he completely turns into sand. His remains scatter into the wind, vanishing from their very eyes. Danny reabsorbs the Doomsickle, breathing a sigh of relief finally. "It's over. It's finally over... He's gone!"

"Good riddance..." Danielle says, rubbing her shoulders.

"Danny, did you mean what you said before?" she asks him, floating in front of him. Danny looks up into her eyes, seeing tears coming down. "You... You accept my feelings?"

"...Yeah. I... I can't wait for Sam to come around forever. I would like to be with you, as a couple..." he says, smiling at the dark haired beauty. "You're alright with it, are you?"

"...Yeah..." Desiree smiles back, still crying. She reaches her arms out and grabs hold of him, hugging the ghost boy despite his injuries. She even leans in and kisses him on the lips. Danny responds with his own kiss, warming the hearts of the couple. Mid kiss, Danny falls in her shoulder, his eyes closed. "Danny? Danny? DANNY!"

"Oh no! Is he too tired from that last match?" Danielle takes him and lifts him up in her arms.

"Quick! Wish that we were back in Amity Park!" Desiree begs her.

"I wish we were back in Amity Park!" Dani wishes, and soon Desiree takes them back home.

Afternoon...

Danny opens his eyes, looking up to see a ceiling. He looks around and sees Desiree, Tucker, Sam and Jazz by his bedside. Sam says, "Thank goodness. You're okay."

"Huh? Where am I?" he asks.

"You're at Sam's dude. You passed out earlier after you defeated your future self," Tucker explains to the tired half ghost.

"I have the time medallion," Desiree says, holding up the one he ripped out of Dan and the other Danielle left.

"It's over then, right?" Danny asks, rising up from the bed. He feels his body aching, so he stops and falls back on the bed. 'Why do I feel so tired though?'

"I'll leave you to rest. You missed school, but I was able to get Desiree to help you out there," Jazz says, leaning forward to give Danny a kiss on the forehead. She then leaves, while Danny smiles a little.

He soon realizes what she did and frowns, saying, "Ah, gross!"

"See you Danny," Sam says, taking Tucker with her to leave. Danny sighs as they head out, and Desiree is the only one left. Outside the room, Sam leans against the wall, prepared to eavesdrop.

"Sam, what are you doing?" Sam places her hand to Tucker's mouth.

"I guess you don't like your sister kissing you on the forehead..." Desiree says, sitting beside him. With a smile she tauntingly asks, "Would you mind me kissing you?"

"..." Desiree looks at Danny to see he's fallen back asleep.

"WAKE UP!" Desiree punches him in the face, waking up the young half ghost. "I hate to be ignored!"

Elsewhere...

A gold figure in a knight outfit walks through the bottom of the ghost realm. He looks up at the skies and grins. His blood red cape is grabbed by a skeletal ghost, as more rise up from the ground. The person turns to face them, snarling and bearing vampiric fangs. In the green glow the person can be viewed as a beautiful red haired woman. She wears a headband with a golden crescent moon that has a green gem in the middle, and green eyes.

In her left hand is a golden sword with a shiny silver blade. The guard is shaped like a cartoon bat head, and the tip of the blade is golden. She swings, slicing the skeleton into pieces. The woman then slaps the guard, and it speaks, "Clock Out," and to her time slows down. She proceeds to slaying the skeletons with ease. The sound of "Clock In" ends the slaughter, and none of them are left.

She continues walking, before a makeshift clock appears before her. Clockwork now stands before her. "Clockwork... May I ask what you want?"

"I've come to ask you to do a certain task," Clockwork says to her. "You know of Danny Phantom, right?"

"The boy who defeated my old man?" she asks, blinking twice.

"Yes. All you have to do is this," he begins, prepared to explain his plan to the vampire ghost.

* * *

Kenshin: Who was that?

Yusei: You'll see next time. Oh yeah; there are only two chapters left.

Julia: Next time Reina approaches Danny Phantom and takes him back in time to save his life. Also, Sam confronts Danny about his new relationship with Desiree. Also, ten bucks to whoever can guess who Reina is.


	14. The Fourteenth Darkness

_**Danny Phantom in Darkness Phantom**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom.

Yusei: The next chapter of Darkness Phantom has come! So as to answer the guessing last chapter, the answer will be revealed! In the following chapter!

_**The Fourteenth Darkness: Clockwork's Plan  
**_

* * *

"What? That's your plan?" The woman asks him, hoisting her blade over her shoulder.

"Of course. Now that he's defeated Vlad Plasmius and Dan he doesn't need to bear the burden of the Doomsickle," Clockwork tells her, turning into a child. "With each use his life force is drained, because his body is part ghost. He will keep using the Doomsickle in his battles not caring about his body, and it will drain him completely until he's neither a ghost nor a human."

"And why should I care? He's just a human with ghost powers. This will change nothing," she asks him with a snarl. "He may be the one who defeated my father, but he's still a human. I have no interest in him."

"If I didn't think his survival was useful I would have done nothing to ask for your help," Clockwork answers the woman. "As the one who possesses Melibur, you're the one for the job."

"...So that's all I have to do? What's so important about that boy that you would try to change history for the better?" she asks the master of time. She's heard many things about the boy from Clockwork after she met him, but that didn't change her opinion of him in that he's just a filthy human.

"...Let's go," he says, ignoring her question.

Ticked, the woman slaps the Melibur's guard, forcing it to speak, "Time Out," and all of time stops. Clockwork remains normal, even as he turns into an old man. She then swings, opening a portal to the human world.

"You better tell me everything," she warns him, walking through the portal.

"Eventually."

Amity Park...

"Danny, you got everything?" Tucker asks his best friend. Danny comes down the steps holding his back full of stuff for school.

"Yeah," he replies, lifting the bag up like he was shrugging. He then yawns, saying, "I just feel a little tired... More than usual even."

"Well you've been up all week fighting Vlad and yourself. Of course you're tired." Danny sighs upon hearing Tucker's words; he's right, but that doesn't help the situation. He would normally feel okay after a good night's rest, but he's been in bed ever since he defeated Dan, except for the time he moved to Tucker's because Sam's parents still hate him.

"I'm good Tucker. Let's just get going; Sam's waiting!"

"Dude, that's the last thing we wanna deal with; Sam will be waiting to kick your butt!" Danny and Tucker head out the door, moving towards the school. As he does his mind goes to his friend Sam.

"...You think she's forgiven me?" Danny asks Tucker.

"About you now wanting to date Desiree?" Tucker asks him just to make sure.

Danny's mind then trails back to when he told his friends about him and Desiree.

_Flashback..._

_"Guys, it's been enough time so I might as well say it," Danny says as he leans on the bed. In front of him are his friends Tucker and Sam; Jazz left to visit their parents in the hospital. "Something else happened when I fought my evil self for the last time."_

_"What's wrong?" Tucker asks him._

_"He didn't tell you something, did he?" Sam asks him._

_"...Desiree told me she loved me," he confesses. Sam blinks when she hears this, sucking in her bottom lip and biting down._

_"Whoa! Nice going, Danny!" Tucker says, being happy for him. Sam glares at Tucker, causing him to say, "I mean, nice going. You got enough problems as it is."_

_Sam nods to what he said, and an irritated Danny asks, "What's wrong Sam?"_

_"You don't really believe her, do you She's a ghost! How can she have feelings for you?" she asks him._

_"She does have feelings for me! And so do I!" His response shocks Tucker and Sam. "We're going to be a couple."_

_"Danny, how can you be so stupid! You can't really be in love with her! I mean, a ghost and a human can't have a relationship!" Sam shouts at him, her anger exploding like his many beam attacks. _

_"Well, it's no different from the time I had a relationship with Kitty possessing Paulina; I mean sure, she was just using me to get Johnny jealous and she was really clingy, but before that she was the best girlfriend I had. Even Valerie couldn't compete," he tells her. _

_"But you've only had two girlfriends," Tucker adds._

_"Still!" _

_"Even if she really did want to make a successful relationship with you, how can you? Once your parents leave the hospital and rebuild your house you can't expect to keep her as a girlfriend! She'll be hunted!" Sam's words make Danny sigh a little. _

_"I know. I'm still going through with it..." Danny says to his female friend. Sam grits her teeth tightly._

_"I won't accept it! You only want to go through with this because of how she looks! Isn't that right? You're only interested in her body!" Sam shouts, unable to accept the fact that Danny has been captivated by Desiree. "What do you know about love anyway? You're just a-"_

_"SHUT UP!" Danny shouts at her, finally silencing her. "I'm going to be with Desiree! That's it! If this is a bad idea then I'll accept it! If she dumps me then I'll get over it! It's my life, not yours; let me make my mistakes!"_

_"...Danny..." _

_"Sam, why do you hate Desiree so much? Even after all she's for us?" he asks her. "I mean, if you really wanted to be with me you wouldn't have said no back in Frostbite's domain."_

_"...I know... I should have told you back then... How I felt... I can't change your feelings though, can I?" Her words cause Danny to sigh depressed._

_"I'm sorry..." Sam stands up and walks out of the room. Once she exits the room, tears begin to come down her eyes and ruin her goth makeup. _

_Tucker turns to Danny and asks, "Why couldn't you wait for Sam?"_

_"I just couldn't. I couldn't sit around and wait for someone who doesn't feel the same for me," Danny replies, lying back on the bed. "Sam may need some time to get use to it. I'll stay at your place tonight."_

_Tucker sighs. "Just don't do any of those gas beams like before."_

_"That only happened once!"_

_End Flashback...  
_

He nods, giving him his answer. Tucker lightly clenches his teeth and says, "I don't know man. I think it's best that you avoid her for a while. I'll try to butter her up before you can make an apology."

"I don't have to apologize for anything; Sam told me she didn't like me that way back in Frostbite's home, so it's her fault. I like Desiree, and she likes me. Even if she's a ghost I'm going to be as loyal as I can be." He states with a confident voice.

"Well, I hope you two do well," he says, being as supportive as he should. "Although now that I think about it, none of this probably would have happened if you never met her back in the Ghost Zone and met that ghost Kevin, or that weapon."

"Yeah... Talk about irony," Danny says, smiling a little. His ghost sense suddenly goes off, bringing him on guard.

"Uh oh." Tucker looks around for any signs of a ghost.

From behind Danny the same female ghost from before reappears into existence. She taps his shoulder, causing him to back away. "Who are you?"

"I am Reina Dark. I have come to steal something from you, your time," she says, lifting her left arm up to reveal a toy golden dragon attached to her like a wristwatch. She grabs hold of it and pulls, and the dragon transforms into the Melibur. Her actions cause the people watching to back away in fear, someone even screaming.

'Damn! I can't transform here, not with all these people around.' Danny thinks, trying to come up with a plan to fight her.

"Clock Out!" Reina disappears in a flash, leaving Danny's eyes. He could only glare in shock when he realizes what just happened.

'She has an Artifact of Darkness too?' Danny's eyes catch her movements, but she grabs him due to his body being unable to keep up. Reina takes Danny all the way to the top of a building, away from prying eyes.

"Now to take what I want." Reina takes hold of the guard of her sword and pulls, drawing it along the length of the blade. It reaches the golden tip before she pulls it back down.

"What are you after?" Danny transforms into Danny Phantom, and summons the Doomsickle. "How are you able to use an Artifact of Darkness? I thought they were all destroyed!"

"Just because the Doomsickle cannot be used by ghosts doesn't mean the Melibur will resist its master," Reina says to him, pointing her blade at him. "I have to see it, what makes you so special."

Reina flies at Danny and swings hard. Danny blocks using his weapon, and then swings back. Reina ducks under his attack, and jabs him in the stomach. She then spin kicks him into a chimney. With him stunned Reina flies at him, prepared to slice the guy in two. Danny turns invisible and passes through the chimney, and just in time too; she sliced the chimney in half.

"Where did he go?" Reina looks around to spot the ghost kid. She looks down and jumps up, avoiding Danny's rising punch. He then inhales and releases a breath of cold air. Reina forms a red ball of ghost energy to her right index finger, and places it on her guard. She then draws her guard and the energy up the length of the blade to the golden tip, sharpening its edges with the ghost energy. After that she pulls it down, and the blade glows a lovely crimson light.

With her newly powered weapon she swings, expelling the cold air and releasing a sword beam at him. Danny gathers ghost energy to his scythe's blade and swings, his attack colliding with hers. Once they cancel eachother out, Reina flies in towards him and swings with her right hand. He blocks using the chain part of the scythe, the blade facing her.

Danny then smiles and flips in the air, his heels going over his head, and turns the scythe sideways. As her swing passes by and cuts nothing, Danny lands behind her with the scythe held up to her neck. Reina's eyes widen in shock as she realizes what happened, her chest beating fast for some reason by his clever move.

"Now, tell me what you're doing here," Danny orders her, pulling lightly back on his scythe. Her neck is lightly cut, but not enough to draw ectoplasm. Reina is just about to say something, but suddenly his vision goes blurry. He falls to the ground, transforming back to Fenton, and the Doomsickle returns to his arm. "What's happening to me?"

Reina turns around to face the black haired human. Her face is shown to look a little hot and bothered. "I see... He was right all along."

"Who was?"

"Stand still if you want to live," Reina leaps in the air and slashes down, cutting him. But instead of killing him it releases red dust from his body into her sword.

"What... What are you doing?" Danny asks her. She leans down and lifts his head up, kissing him on the cheek.

"It is for your own good that you don't know what's going on," Reina says, walking away from him. She then summons a portal, traveling to the ghost world. "Still, he's much better than I expected; Maybe he would be a good choice for me."

Ghost Zone...

"You're what?" Kitty asks in shock, looking up at Desiree.

"Keep it down! I don't need the entire realm knowing this!" Desiree says, clasping a giant hand around her mouth. She then releases Kitty, saying, "But yes. I'm dating him."

"You? And him?" she asks again, shocked at the information that Danny Phantom and Desiree are now an item. "Why? How? When?"

"I fell in love with him... That's all there is..." Desiree says, turning away with a happy look on her face. "It's just like how you fell in love with Johnny."

"Desiree... THAT'S INCREDIBLE!" Kitty leaps forward and hugs her. "I'm so glad you're happy! I was worried you'd die again alone!"

"Let go!" she shouts, pushing the biker chick off.

"But this is great! I'm just glad you're not so sad anymore," Kitty says to her.

"...Thank you. I'm going to meet him after he leaves school," Desiree says with a hopeful smile. As they converse, a portal opens up. Reina walks through it behind Desiree.

"Are you Desiree?" she asks the ghost, scaring her back mostly because she didn't expect her to be there.

"Who are you?"

"I am Reina Dark, the future Ghost Queen of this realm," Reina says to her. She then draws the guard up the length of the blade, erasing the red light. "For my duty to be fulfilled I require your cooperation."

"What... What does the future queen want with Desiree?" Kitty asks her.

"To save the life of Danny Phantom," she replies, causing the girls to widen their eyes in shock.

Desiree immediately grabs her by her armor's collar and says, "What did you say! What happened to Danny?"

"The scythe Phantom owns is one of the seven treasures of the Ghost Zone, an Artifact of Darkness. It has the ability to kill ghosts and erase them completely, even from time," she explains, beginning with the Doomsickle he owns. "Unfortunately like all the other artifacts they own a sentient mind and will affect the user in several ways; My father Pariah Dark owned the Crown of Fire and the Ring of Rage, both of which counting as a whole set, and when they were together they gave him limitless powers, at the cost of blackening whatever decency he had before. The Doomsickle Phantom has also comes with a cost; it can only be used by humans.

"Even a half ghost like him can't be ignored. That's why everytime he wields it, it drains his energy each time. He'll soon be completely erased, both his human half and ghost half." Her words bring shaky hands to the genie ghost, who lets the red haired ghost go. "It happens at a slow pace so he probably didn't notice, but now he can't even stay transformed. He can only live if he removes it."

"Then why are you here? Go save him!" she shouts at him, tears growing in his eyes.

"The scythe has fused to his body and genes after being exposed to Kevin's powers. He's the only one who can remove it in time, but thanks to Vlad Plasmius he's gone forever," Reina tells her, stunning Desiree even further. "There is a shot he can survive, but to do that you'll have to do it."

"Me? There's a chance I can save him?" she asks, hope rising in her heart. "I'll do anything!"

"Making a wish won't affect the Artifacts of Darkness, but your past self can go back and help him," Reina says to her. She then stabs Desiree, causing her to gasp. "This artifact, Melibur, has the ability to steal the memories of others. They can then be erased with a sharpening, or placed in another person with a follow up cut."

Reina pulls back, and red dust flows into the sword. Desiree places a hand on her head, saying, "What happened? Why am I here?"

"Time Out." Reina forms a clock in front of her, and travels back in time into it.

Human Realm...

"What's going on, Clockwork?" Danny asks the time ghost as he tries to pick himself up. "If you knew about this the whole time, why didn't you say anything?"

"...For a better future," he replies, turning into an old man.

Six Days Ago...

The Ghost Zone; it's a place where... Well, you already know what this place is. But unlike today the Ghost Zone has a special visitor, from the future. Reina Dark exits a time portal, floating in mid air. She looks around and then at her sword.

"I'm here... I've gone back in time 6 days... If I'm correct, she'll be in her domain," Reina says, flying west into the Ghost Zone. The red light from Desiree's memories continue to glow.

In her home, Desiree opens her eyes quickly. She promptly shoots out of her bed. She sighs depressed and looks into a broken mirror, upset that she has had yet another bad dream of her life as a human; it's the one involving her dying alone, heartbroken, and at the age of 30, which at that time was considered old age. Desiree levitates a framed picture towards her, showing her first time at a Christmas Party.

"That was such a happy time for me, even though it was only for one day. I even managed to use my powers for a positive thing instead of them being abused for a stupid or selfish wish," she says as she places the picture on a dresser.

While she has these memories, Reina passes through her walls and approaches her. Catching wind of her presence Desiree turns around, and faces the ghost. "W-Who are you?"

"I am Reina Dark," she says, before stabbing Desiree in the chest. The red energy around the blade infuses inside of her, disappearing along with it. As her memories enter her mind, she begins to cry.

"Danny..."

* * *

Kenshin: This ends this chapter. Only one left!

Julia: Before we continue, we have to show you the details of the two Artifacts of Darkness. Also, since we won't be able to use them anymore here's what the other items were.

The Darkness of Reality Dark Bring  
The Darkness of Infinity Crown of Fire and Ring of Rage  
The Darkness of Love Heart Crash  
The Darkness of Life Soulsickle  
The Darkness of Wisdom Aether's Breath

Name: The Darkness of Death Doomsickle  
Description: It is a green bladed scythe with a black shaft and an emerald star-like prop at the end. The shaft is made of chains that can duplicate and extend. Connecting the blade and the shaft is a green eye with a black slit iris.  
Abilities: Like all of the Artifacts of Darkness it has the ability to control and manipulate time through the time slowing ability Clock Out, and the time stopping/manipulating ability Time Out. The user can also infuse it with energy for stronger attacks. The scythe's main ability is in its blade and the shaft; the chain shaft can duplicate and extend for sickle and staff like actions, and the blade is capable of destroying a ghost's soul completely, erasing the person from history. The scythe has the same effect on humans.  
Weakness: The scythe can only be held by humans. If the user is a ghost then the scythe will immediately reject it, or unless it deems them worthy. Half ghosts like Danny and Vlad could wield it, but the scythe will reject their ghost halves if not deemed worthy.

Name: The Darkness of Memories Melibur  
Description: It is a golden hilt broadsword with a bat-like decoration as the guard. The blade of the weapon is a sparkly silver color, the tip golden.  
Abilities: Like all of the Artifacts of Darkness it can use Clock Out and Time Out. It can also use energy attacks. The blade's main ability is the power to manipulate the memories of others. By drawing the guard up the length of the blade the user can erase memories it has stolen, or alter them. They can also be placed into other people with a follow up slash.  
Weakness: The sword is picky with its owner; Reina had to force it to submit to her will, which lasted hours.


	15. The Final Darkness

_**Danny Phantom in Darkness Phantom**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom.

Yusei: We're here! This is the final chapter!

Manabu: I liked this story. It was short, but more constructed than any of the other stories TCM made.

Julia: Before we begin, let's take a moment to thank most of the people who has been so kind to review and favorite this story... Not it!

Manabu: Not it!

Yusei: Not i-Damn! *takes out a list* Kixen, Invader Johnny, Reishin Amara, Makube, Mr. Average, and Frankenstien93.

Julia: Now that I think about it why are we wasting time naming people when they'll probably change them within the next few years?

Yusei: Julia, are you so old that your heart and passion have turned brittle? *gets kicked through a wall*

Manabu: Enjoy the show, folks!

_**The Final Darkness: Towards A Better Future**_

* * *

On the other side of the portal Vlad's clone has taken Danny all the way to the furthest part of the Ghost Zone, or at least halfway. But then again since you already know this the writer probably shouldn't have mentioned this.

Anyway, he comes before Skulker's island and releases Danny from the thermos, before destroying it. Danny shouts, "Whoa! The Ghost Zone?"

"Ta ta for now Daniel. Say hello to your friends for me!" Vlad says before he vanishes in the blink of an eye.

"Ah great. Now I have to fly home-" He is cut from his concentration when he hears a gun charging up. Turning to his left he spots Skulker aiming a wrist gun at him.

"I don't know why you're here ghost child, but this is the perfect opportunity to mount your pelt on my wall!" The hunter threatens before firing at him.

Frantic, Danny avoids his attacks and flies away, before firing an ice beam from his eyes to freeze him. Skulker has the funniest look of surprise on his face while being frozen. Danny then flies away, saying, "-while avoiding every one of my enemies."

Danny continues to fly throughout the Ghost Zone to reach his destination. "Damn that Vlad! He just makes me so mad!"

Along the way he comes before a cemetery. He spots someone placing a crystal kabutomushi figurine on a grave. Before he could get a good look at it, he is suddenly distracted by the annoying noise of, "Beware!"

Danny looks to the side, to his disappointment, to find the Box Ghost floating above him. "You know, I was going to yell at you for showing up in front of me, but I'm actually glad that I have someone to blow steam off of."

"I am not someone you should take lightly! After tormenting you as the frightening owner of Pandora's Box has made me stronger than ever! I AM THE BOX GHOST REVIVED!" The Box Ghost says in a shouting tone. Danny wastes no time in flying towards him, and punches him twice in the face. The Box Ghost is knocked to the ground within the cemetery. Danny lands and his eyes shine bright green. He gathers green energy to his hands.

"Hey Pox Ghost! You ever heard of dodge beam?" 'Huh. Talk about deja vu...' Danny fires an energy beam at the Box Ghost, who hurries out of the way. The beam strike the mourning ghost and destroys his beetle figurine.

"Oh poop! The Box Ghost doesn't need to get involved with him!" The Box Ghost shouts before flying away.

"Huh?" Danny looks at the ghost he just shot, and sees his crystal figurine has turned to dust. The ghost stands up and turns to him. Danny could see this person is as white as Walker, and just as tall. But he differs from him by the giant beetle horn on his head and the other bug-like attachments on his body. He looks like a tokusatsu kaijin actually. "Whoa. Does anyone need an exterminator?"

"You fool! Do you realize what you did you stupid ghost brat?" He curses, making Danny even more pissed.

"And you are?" - Danny

"I am Kevin Dunames, the Gene Ghost. I finally made my deceased wife the perfect item to commemorate her death, and it's destroyed! There's nothing left for me to bring it back with!" Kevin shouts at the halfa.

"Well, I'm sorry. But... Wait, this kind of seems familiar..." Danny says, taking a moment to pause and think about the situation.

"Of course it does. You've probably attacked ghosts in similar situations millions of times!" Kevin shouts, forming a rainbow glow from his horn.

Danny prepares to form a barrier with his left hand but then something grabs hold of his arm and stops him. Kevin blasts his left arm, blowing him and the other person back. The Doomsickle is extracted from his arm, and twirls elsewhere into the ghost realm. Danny regains his balance and prepares to fly at Kevin, before Desiree appears into existence between them.

"Desiree?" Danny says, stopping in mid air. "Oh great. Looking for revenge?"

"Get out of my way! He has to pay for what he did!" Kevin shouts at her.

"Daniel, make a wish. Wish that Kevin's figurines would be restored," she says to him, surprising both Phantom and Dunames.

"Huh?" Kevin exclaims.

"Uh, I wish that Kevin's figurines would be fully restored," Danny says, making the wish without thinking first. Desiree's magic activates, and the crystal figurines that Danny vaporized earlier have been restored. Kevin's eyes widen as he sees his precious crystals have been brought back, so much so he cries.

"They're here..." Kevin places the crystals back on his wife's grave. He then turns to Danny, saying, "We're cool for now. Don't let this happen again."

"Uh, okay fine." Kevin flies off, leaving his wife's grave and going home. "Well, that was bipolar."

"Danny." Desiree floats towards Danny, who picks up his guard. Unknown to either of them, Clockwork appears by the Doomsickle and takes it, disappearing with it. She smiles and leans out, surprising Danny and hugging him. "I'm so glad you're still alive."

"Wha-Hey!" Danny phases out of her grasp. "What are you doing?"

"...You don't remember, do you?" she mutters, closing her eyes and turning away. "It's okay."

"Why did you suggest something like that? I thought you hated me?" Danny asks her.

"I don't... Anymore... I used to hate you, but now I've grown from that," she says, edging herself closer to him. "I don't think I'll ever hate you again, because I... I..."

Desiree continues to struggle with her words. She couldn't say she loved him because he doesn't remember her feelings for him. There's nothing she can do until he remembers on his own. "I want to be your friend."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I want to be your friend, to put an end to the fighting between us," Desiree says, smiling the only pure, true one he's ever seen. 'None of this would have happened if it weren't for that woman giving me memories of that future...'

"...Well, if you want a chance to be friends then I'll accept. But you can't go around granting wishes for other people. If someone makes a wish, get their mouths close," Danny says to her.

"I understand." Desiree leaps forward and hugs Danny, placing a kiss on his lips. He is surprised at first that she would do that, but for some reason his body doesn't want to stop her. Infact, he holds her by the waist and kisses back, returning the loving feeling he was receiving from her.

'Why am I kissing her back? And why is she kissing me in the first place? This feeling is... I'm feeling something from her that's warm, warmer than any of the times I kissed Sam.' Danny's thinking is cut short after he removes her lips from Desiree's. She releases Danny and slips from his grasp. "What...What was that for?"

"You'll find out someday... Would you like to go home?" Desiree asks him, smiling at the ghost kid.

"...Oh! I wish I was at home inside my room!" Danny says, making his wish.

"Your wish is my command!" Desiree sprays Danny with pink dust, and he is teleported back to his room. Desiree flies off to her domain, breathing a sigh of relief through her nose.

Back with Danny he picks up the phone and calls Sam. "Hello?"

"Danny! What happened? You just disappeared!" Sam shouts on the other end, sounding relieved to hear him.

"Vlad caught me in a thermos and took me to the Ghost Zone. Thanks to Desiree though I'm back safe and sound," he says to her.

"What? Desiree? Why did she help you?" Sam asks him.

"I'll tell you tomorrow," Danny says, hanging up the phone. He then turns back into Fenton and lies back on the bed. He sighs, and his ghost sense goes off. Danny raises his head and looks around, checking for any ghosts that might be around. "Who's there?"

The person who is spying on him doesn't answer him and flies further up through the ceiling. This person then fades into existence, revealed to be Reina. Smirking, she slashes the air in front of her to make a portal, and passes through it.

Clockwork's Domain...

Clockwork enters his home and flies up to the top, placing the Doomsickle on a set of hooks sideways. He then flies down to ground level, just as two shadows enter his home. "Ah, the Observants. You're right on time."

"Clockwork, you've meddled with the time stream for that child again! This is clearly-" As the first one speaks, he suddenly stops when he sees the Ghost Princess existing from a portal behind Clockwork. "P-P-Princess Reina!"

"Are you really going to make this a big deal?" she asks them, glaring at their singular eyes with her pupilless green ones. "Danny Phantom is, as you have said before, Clockwork's responsibility. It would be rather foolish for him to let the half ghost die."

"T-That may be," The second one begins. "But the fact remains that Clockwork did something completely unneeded and outside of our demands! He's the ruler of time, not an ally of that ghost child!"

Reina's eyes glow dark red, striking fear into the Observants. As Clockwork turns into an old man she tells them, "Clockwork is a neutral force that governs the time stream. Since when does he take orders from anyone not me?"

"Besides-" Clockwork says, cutting into the conversation. "-I did the tasks you asked me for; Danny Phantom has destroyed the Darkness of Infinity, the Crown of Fire and the Ring of Rage, and now that time has been restored humans and ghosts that have died during are brought back. Not to mention Dan Phantom has been erased from the time stream."

"...Fine. We shall take our leave," The first one says, and soon they exit his home. Clockwork turns to the time windows, becoming a child, and switchs them on.

Reina steps towards Clockwork and asks, "You knew everything single thing that would happen, didn't you? Of course you did; you had to do a little meddling to make things the way they were."

Clockwork edges his head to the side in response to her words. "You were the one who placed the Doomsickle in the cemetery in the first place, right where he could find it. You also went back in time and took one of those ecto thingies for the genie ghost, and you knew the Fright Knight would steal Dan Phantom; that's why you didn't bother warning him."

"...You make it sound like I'm some sort of criminal mastermind. Like you said, he is my responsibility," he responds to her, secretly chuckling.

"Don't take me for some fool. You're planning something." Reina forms a portal behind her and turns to walk through it. "Whatever you're trying to do I'll ignore for now because it involves Danny's survival. I'm also interested in father's better myself."

"I know, but like you said-" At this moment Clockwork becomes an adult. "-I know everything."

The ghost princess walks through the portal, leaving Clockwork alone. The master of time then skips a window ahead one month. It shows Danny fighting Vlad in space, or near the rings of Saturn, freezing him and stealing the Infi-Map. He then enters the Specter Speeder and heads home with his friends. Mid chase, Vlad blows up his space station, releasing a giant meteor with a scary face on it.

"Danny will need this experience when he has to save his planet from the Ectoranium asteroid," Clockwork says before turning them off. He then readjusts his clock scepter, just as he realizes something. 'I still feel like something's missing... Why's is so quiet?'

His eyes drag over to the table where Dan Phantom used to be. "Oh yeah, he's not pissing me off."

* * *

Yusei: IT'S OVER!

Kazuki: We did it! *stomach bumps with Yusei*

Hakurei:Wasn't it terrifying?

Victor and Dante: What a night!

Manabu: Okay, references aside, we're all thankful for your support of this story.

Julia: Shouldn't there be a sequel? *everyone raises their heads up to her* I'm just saying.

Yusei: No way! It doesn't need a sequel!

Reina: What about me?

Kazuki and Victor: What about you?


End file.
